Codependents
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Lo que inicia en la fantasía, continúa con la realidad y el mundo de los sueños.El problema no será amarlos, sino hacerse tan dependientes que separarse signifique la misma muerte. Pero eso, es asunto del Príncipe del Imperio Nikiforov y Príncipe del Reino Three-Shot AU Pairing:Viktuuri [Viktor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki] Advertencias: Lemon, Fantasy, Muerte de Personaje,Shota
1. Tie Made

_Mi nueva obsesion eres tu._

 **Tie Made**

El Imperio de los Nikiforov está de fiesta, hoy su pequeño principe cumple ocho años. Muchos de los reinos circundantes y de los que están aliados con el imperio, se encargan de enviar sus regalos con la esperanza de ser respectivo al gusto del pequeño y mimado principe, que de disgustarlo más de uno perderá lo que más le importa.

Cada año el principe de cabellos largos y plateados es llenado de regalos, desde animales exóticos hasta joyas increíbles e inigualables. Juguetes, ropas finas, incluso sirvientes y caballeros han sido dados a él y así evitar la furia de los padres que los miman hasta el soberano hartazgo. El problema viene a que con el pasar del tiempo, es difícil llenar las expectativas del infante, cada vez hay que aumentar la grandeza del regalo y, por ende, se hace complicado.

Viktor Nikiforov, el conocido príncipe mimado ve los regalos que traen para él, en su mayoría le encantan, muchos son objetos con algún dote mágico que lo hace especial. Los pocos que no le han gustado, descansan en uno de los rincones, donde luego los emperadores buscarían a su remitente para que reciba las consecuencias.

—Falto un regalo... —hace a un lado el montón de tarjetas que le enviaron, también los papeles coloridos entre otros. En proceso su "pequeña" mascota, un tigre de bengala, quedo al descubierto. — ¡Mamá, falto un regalo! —exclama como si esto fuera la mayor tragedia del mundo.

—No cielo, todos los mensajeros llegaron, quizás es que no lo ves. —explica la emperatriz con tierno tono y el niño hace un marcado puchero. — Revisa de nuevo.

— ¡No hay nada! —tira los papeles y el tigre que estaba ahí se levantó por la pequeña conmoción. —¡Quiero-

—Ejem... —un tembloroso hombre uniformado se hizo presente. Viktor se lo quedó mirando con clara cara de berrinche. —E-el regalo del reino Katsuki espera en el salón de baile.

— ¿Ahí? ¿Por que ahí? ¡Lo quiero aquí!

—E-es algo que no se puede entregar directamente, es un poco diferente a lo usual. —explico tragando grueso.

— ¿Una presentación? ¡Mamá! —comenzó a jalar la mano de esta y la mujer no tuvo más que dejarse llevar. El emperador niega con la cabeza sonriente por la forma en que su hijo se llevó a su esposa.

Viktor llega corriendo al salón de baile, dónde está preparado un lugar específicamente para él a juzgar por la forma en que está puesta el asiento y su tamaño. El felino de franjas, que se echa a un lado del asiento. Aun sabiendo lo caprichoso que es, resulta prácticamente imposible no decir que se ve adorable.

Tras unos minutos muy cortos, en los cuales Viktor estuvo a nada de reclamar la tardanza, las luces se hicieron en tono azulado, pequeñas formas de copo hicieron aparición. Cuando la música de curioso ritmo hizo aparición, un muchacho justo debajo de la luz de un reflector blanco. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más mientras su sonrisa se ensancha, quién está ahí iniciando lo que asume una danza, resaltando su figura, es un joven de al menos... veinte o dieciocho años.

Cabello negro, ojos marrones, ropa oscura y que apenas abría los ojos por momentos pues los tenía mayormente cerrados. Viktor no apartaba su mirada del apuesto joven que danza, le resulta imposible aun cuando no tiene una explicación clara de porque no puede hacerlo. En un salto que pudo haber significado una caída, lo que en realidad pasó fue algo que califica como magnífico y hasta ahora había visto algo así, cosa rara. Al caer en el hielo y raspar este con la cuchilla de su patín, el hielo aparte de caerle encima hizo una pantalla con la que al abrir los ojos nuevamente, su traje no era el mismo, pasando de negro a púrpura con brillo en ciertos lugares.

La danza se hizo más simple, igual que su música con apenas instrumentos en uso. Para su desgracia acabó demasiado pronto, en exceso.

— ¿Por que paras? ¡Sigue danzando! —exige, ansioso y levantándose de su asiento. El joven se acercó sonriendo amable y realizando una pequeña reverencia al noble. —Respóndeme.

—Me alegra que le gustara mi regalo de cumpleaños. Aun embargo, alteza, ya he terminado. —concluye sin mirarlo a los ojos como está estipulado. Viktor se ofusco de inmediato por el trato tan distante.

— ¡Mírame a la cara! Quiero que lo hagas de nuevo, ahora... ¡Hazlo! —quisquilla y el tigre muestra sus colmillos como amenaza. — ¡Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo!

—E-eh...

—Mi hijo te ha ordenado repetirlo. —el pobre muchacho sintió un escalofrío por la mirada tan intimidante de la emperatriz en su persona.

—Cla... ro... —balbuceo haciendo otra pequeña reverencia.

— Espera, quiero tu nombre. —pide con hiperactiva voz y el muchacho ladea la cabeza, un tanto sorprendida de la curiosidad del niño.

—Me llamo Yuuri Katsuki, alteza. —responde con una suave sonrisa. Viktor volvió a tomar asiento con una enorme sonrisa por tener lo que quiere en su plenitud.

Que fuera una repetición de lo que ha visto sino hasta hace unos segundo no hizo que el gustara menos, causando esa sonrisa tan extraña en su persona y que su madre no tardo en notar, esa especie de corazón que su pequeño podía hacer con la boca al estar únicamente fascinado con algo, una especie de demostración en exceso sincera de lo complacido que está en caso de poder leer su mirada.

Muchas presentaciones han hecho para él como regalo, en su mayoría no han salido muy bien por lo crítica que es la mentalidad de Viktor, diciendo que son frías, inexpresivas, secas, entre otros adjetivos que descartaron el momento por completo y en esta ocasión, parece ser todo lo contrario, para ella es extraño pues... Ese joven a pesar de estarlo haciendo hermoso no ha hecho nada que Viktor no haya visto ya.

Quizás lo único diferente, es que es sobre hielo, por lo demás... Común y corriente, por no nombrar lo en exceso corriente que es el intérprete, del reino Katsuki, no le sorprendía conociendo a quienes lo gobiernan y su gente, siempre con esos rasgos.

Viktor se levantó de su lugar aplaudiendo fuertemente, el tigre resoplo, acostando su cabeza en sus patas, queriendo dormir. Yuuri se acercó de nuevo, haciendo una reverencia que podía interpretarse como una despedida y casi intento de huida por su parte.

— ¡HAZLO DE NUEVO! —pidió dando un paso y estuvo a punto de caer de boca por el hielo puesto en el salón, Yuuri pudo evitarlo y Viktor se lo quedo mirando directamente a los ojos. —Quiero que lo hagas de nuevo.

—Su alteza, con todo respeto... Lo voy a aburrir. —rio penoso poniendo al niño en pie en el suelo, el rostro de Viktor se tornó rojo.

— ¡No me voy a aburrir! Quiero que lo hagas de nuevo. —exigía haciendo pucheros también.

—Lo lamento, repetirla de esa manera hará que pierda belleza, a menos que se tenga el deseo firme de hacerlo a usted acabará por no gustarle. —Viktor estuvo a punto de replicar. —Me honra de todo corazón que las coreografías que hice para usted le gustaran, pero me sentiría muy mal si dejaran de hacerlo.

—No me podrían dejar de gustar y... ¡No me trates de usted! No me gusta que lo hagas. —señalo de inmediato, Yuuri que sentía la mirada de la emperatriz encima no sabía si obedecer eso o no. —Las hiciste para mí, por eso puedo decirte que lo hagas una y otra vez, es como si tu fueras mi regalo y por eso...—guardó silencio por un momento tras sus propias palabras.

—El viaje de regreso a mi hogar es muy extenso, alteza. Puedo venir un día que usted desee y repetirlo. —sus labios tiemblas nerviosos por lo que puede estar pasando por esa pequeña cabecita llena de mimos y cumplimiento de caprichos. —Tal vez hacer una nueva, preparar más ropa...

— ¿Tú puedes hacer todo eso?

—S-si... digo... esto lo hice más o menos solo, altez-

— ¡ENTONCES QUIERO QUE TE QUEDES! —exclamó saltando sobre Yuuri que de no agarrarlo fuerte se caía, por no decir que también podía caerse él por estar en patines. Yuuri parpadeo rápidamente, mostrando clara sorpresa y espanto por lo que dice. —Si tú eres quién lo hace, es porque tú eres mi regalo, como mi regalo debes quedarte si me gusta y me gustaste ¡Ahora eres mío! —lo abraza del cuello, casi asfixiándolo.

—Pe-pero alteza, debo...

—Mi hijo ya ha hablado. —interrumpe la emperatriz, tomando a Viktor de los brazos del muchacho que había intentado ponerlo de nuevo en el suelo. —Seas o no el regalo, te ha ordenado quedarte. —Yuuri bajo la mirada de inmediato, para no empeorar la situación.

—Con todo el respeto, no puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que volver a mi hogar- ¿Qué están haciendo? —tartamudea nervioso del par de guardias que lo toman de los brazos y lo sacan del hielo.

—Llévenlo al cuarto de mascotas en lo que se arregla su habitación. —ordena la emperatriz, debido a la aún persistente renuencia del joven, el par de guardias no tuvo más que tomarlo de forma violenta, sacándole un quejido.

— ¡No le hagan daño! —ordenó Viktor en el suelo dando un pequeño pisotón. —Mamá, están dañando mi regalo. —acuso y Yuuri lo miró con una expresión difícil de entender, mientras los soldados tiemblan temerosos.

—Luego hablaremos sobre eso. Llévenlo. —para evitar más problemas, uno se montó a Yuuri al hombro, que evidentemente seguía debatiéndose con él para que lo soltaran. —Ya están todos tus regalos ¿te gusto tu cumpleaños? —sonríe acariciando la cara del pequeño que asiente. —Ve a acomodarte para dormir... Puede que sea una noche larga.

—Pero... Quiero ir a decirle que ellos no muerden.

...

Se sobo el brazo, habiendo caído de lado cuando lo empujaron dentro del llamado "cuarto de mascotas". Apresurado daba golpes contra las elegantes puertas, intentando abrirla sin éxito alguno y con el corazón palpitando a todo lo que da en la garganta. Sabía que ir a dar un "regalo" al príncipe Nikiforov era una cuestión peligrosa, pues de no gustarle, su cabeza abandonaría su lugar.

En el mejor de los casos al gustarle, solo tendría que conformarse con una risita e irse, no espero que pasara todo lo que pasó, pues a mucho ya les ha patinado y ninguno había tomado esa actitud tan extraña. Aunque claro... _Ninguna de esas personas era Viktor Nikiforov._ Un rugido a sus espaldas lo alarmo, girándose.

—Oh por... DIOS. —se hizo a un lado, evitando al enorme animal de pelaje negro que salto en su dirección y choco contra la puerta, con el muchacho como objetivo. —Tran-tranquilo, me trajeron a-aquí y- ¡HIAA! —su grito por tener a la enorme y peligrosa pantera sobre su ser resonó en toda la habitación junto al grito de este, estuvo el rugido del felino mostrando sus colmillos y acercándose con clara intención de morderlo.

—Beka~ No se muerde, es nuevo amigo. —Viktor cerró la puerta a sus espalda, con el tigre sentado a su lado, siendo de su tamaño sentado, cabe destacar que ambos felinos son enormes, más de lo que deberían. Yuuri con pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos por el terror de hace unos minutos se lo quedo mirando. —Ven aquí, ya no lo puedes atacar, sino Yuri dormirá en otra habitación.

El puma, que soltó lo que parecía un bufido se quitó de encima del joven, que se sentó y arrastró por el suelo asustado con el corazón desbocado. El puma se sienta junto al tigre, moviendo la cola a un ritmo más lento mientras Viktor se acerca de a saltos a Yuuri que abraza sus piernas.

—Lo siento, suele atacar a los que no conoce. El negro es Otabek, puedes llamarlo Beka y el de rayas es Yuri... Aunque se parece tanto a tu nombre que pues llamarlo Yurio. —sonríe emocionado, Yuuri tiene una cara de sorpresa y confusión bastante marcada. —Vas a verlos muchos, me acompañan a todos lados para que nadie me haga daño y tú también vendrás conmigo así que-

—No me voy a quedar aquí. —moquea, Viktor borro su sonrisa al instante. —Debo volver a mi hogar... Soy el único principe varón que hay, tengo que regresar. —insiste tembloroso, Viktor aprieta los labios y frunce el entrecejo.

— ¡No me importa! Te vas a quedar, eres mi regalo, eres mio. —pataleo. —Es como... ¡Una nueva mascota! Pero humana y que puede hablarme... ¡Por eso eres mucho mejor! También patinas, puedes enseñarme a hacerlo, bailarías mucho para mí.

—Puedo hacerlo volviendo a mi hogar, lo necesito, volveré dos veces a la semana o tres si quieres. —pedía algo sobrecogido y viendo a la puerta, si alguien entraba, no podía discutir con la joyita de hijo. —De la forma que más te guste...

—De la forma que más me gusta es quedándote aquí. Te darán una habitación cerca de la mia, podríamos hasta hacer esas fiestas de pijama como dicen los cuentos. —su mirada ilusionada deja en claro lo mucho que este punto lo ilusiona.

—Podemos hacerlo, para eso no tengo que quedarme aquí el resto de mi vida. —responde tembloroso, los guardias se lo habían aclarado, una vez Viktor reclamaba algo o alguien, este no se iba hasta el día de su muerte aun si el niño se danzaba o aburría de esa persona.

— ¿Cuánto debo darle a tu Familia? —ladea la cabeza con espeluznante gesto. —Puedo pagarles mucho, tanto como sea necesario, incluso que dejen de mandarme regalos de cumpleaños. Darle joyas, elevar su estatus, lo que sea necesario para que ya no te necesiten. —Yuuri junto mínimamente las cejas, claramente ofendido.

—Soy un humano, no un objeto como para que usted pague por mí y ni todo el dinero que pueda ofrecer haría que acepten mí ausencia. Lo siento mucho, alteza, pero iré de regreso a

Viktor se agacho y tomo la cara de Yuuri, sus manos apenas cubrían las rellenas mejillas del pelinegro que lo mira interrogante. Su sonrisa ensanchada y aparentemente inocente encendió las alarmas de alerta en su cerebro, advirtiéndole que de alguna manera, empeoró la situación con su sinceridad. Trago grueso.

—Eres un objeto, mi pertenencia y si no lo aceptan ellos morirán para que no tengas razones por las cuales irte. —los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron levemente en señal de espanto. —No tienes que pensar en nada más que hacerme feliz... y yo cuidare de ti, te daré todo lo que puedas necesitar.

—Yo no-

—Alteza, es hora de dormir, la habitación de su nuevo amigo esta lista. —informa una mujer de cierta edad con un moño redondo y firme en su cabeza, vestida de mucama.

— ¡Genial! Ven, te mostraré donde es. —lo toma de la mano y tira de este para que lo siga.

Yuuri apretó los labios, más que intimidado por las palabras que el niño le dedicó con tanta suavidad. Entendía que unos padres mimaran a su hijo, hacerle creer merecedor de todo en la vida, pero... Permitir que haga amenazas de ese tipo y darle muy posiblemente el poder de realizarlas es extremo. Que lo calificara de propiedad es un acto de puro desconocimiento de lo que es, la vida real, aparte de ser bastante cruel pues tiene la capacidad de sentir, no es como una jodida Estatua.

—Mañana te mostraré todo el palacio, puedes ir a dormir por hoy. —su sonrisa en forma de corazón no tiene intención de desaparecer del rostro del niño, eso es obvio. Yuuri no da un solo paso. — ¿Que pasa? ¿Quieres que compartamos habitación? ¡Seria genial! Haríamos fiestas todos los días.

—Alteza... Enserio debo volver a casa. Ya es tarde y no quiero que quien me trajo corra algunos riesgo con animales salvajes para llevarme. Mañana por la mañana me iré. —explica, probando la técnica de imponer. Viktor que jugaba con sus largos mechones se lo quedo mirando.

—Yuuri no entiende lo que le digo... No importa, es mio... Nadie te dejaría irse. —afirma abriendo la puerta de su habitación. —Si te vas te voy a buscar, eres mi regalo.

—El regalo era-

—Buenas noches, te veo mañana en la ventana. —despide sin más, cerrando la entrada y dejando a Yuuri ahí.

Con nervios entro a la enorme y maravillosa habitación que tenía vista a una hermosa montaña. Cama con postes y doseles de tono oscuro, mesa de noche, un closet que asume vacío, un enorme ventanal que da vista a uno de los tantos jardines del exageradamente enorme palacio había ropa colocada sobre la cama y al acercarse se dio cuenta que es en realidad suya, un yukata de color azul con algunos detalles floreados por decoración.

Pensando en el tema que lo atormenta y, de hecho, por el que está dentro de esas lujosas cuatro paredes, debe tener una forma de salir huyendo, aunque no está muy seguro de que aun haciéndolo Viktor no se moleste y mande el ejercito completo a destruir su reiniciar por el miedo que le da estar fuera de este.

Es algo sin pies ni cabeza, por motivos que posiblemente sean por culpa de sus padres, tiene un pavor inmenso a estar fuera de su hogar, su palacio no tan grande como este, pero que es perfecto a su forma de ver. Estar con gente que no conoce, formar una relación o lazo afectivo... Esta rotundamente prohibido hacerlo, fueron las exactas palabras de sus padres cuando tenía alrededor de seis años.

 _Prohibido tener amigos... Prohibido hablar... Prohibido sentir..._ Algunas veces incluso llega a creer que sus padres piensan igual que Viktor, más que un humano, es un objeto para ellos que no tiene necesidad de al menos sentir que es un humano igual que ellos.

Admitiría que la desconfianza no le permite dormir, está acostado en la cama, viendo por ventana en la espera de que amanezca, el problema es que estando ahí echado es difícil que no entre pereza a su persona, que sus párpados pesan y sus ojos ardan levemente por la necesidad de dormir. En ese momento hubiera caído rendido, de no ser porque...

Abrió los ojos sorprendido por una caricia en la pierna, la cual subió con mucha suavidad a su espalda y culminando en su cuello. Cual vaporosa serpiente y que causó escalofríos, salto de la cama espantado por la sensación y obvio temor por algo impropio de parte de quienquiera que fuese esa persona, la mano se siente muy grande como para tratarse de Viktor...

— ¿Qué ocurre? Pareces asustado. —Yuuri se hizo atrás de inmediato, viendo con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido quién había tomado asiento en la cama.

—Tu... —llevo una mano su cara, apretándose los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir. —Tú quién... ¿Quién se supone que eres?

—Me has nombrado mucho el día de hoy, por un título, pero eso cuenta. —asegura con una débil y burlona risa.

—Eh... no. —ve para otro lado, pensando en salir por la ventana de ser necesario. —Eres un... ¿hermano de Viktor? Tío, primo...

En la cama había un hombre, calcularía unos veinticinco años a lo mucho, tal vez treinta. Cabello corto con un fleco que cubre parte de sus ojos, expresión relajada y levemente sonriente, vistiendo un yukata verde, lo cual es bastante raro por donde están, en el imperio en si no se usa ese tipo de ropa. Su postura tan confiada lo molestaba, porque se suponía que si estaba en esa habitación nadie tenía permiso de entrar.

— ¿Es importante?

— ¡No! De todas maneras, fuera de mi habitación. —ordena señalando la puerta, sosteniendo parte de su ropa para evitar que caiga y mostrar de más. El peli plata ladea la cabeza, llevando una mano a su cara para amortiguar la risita. — ¿De que te ríes? Escucha, no me interesa quien seas, largo de aquí, ya tengo suficientes problemas con el príncipe Viktor para-

— ¿Conmigo? Yo no tengo problema alguno contigo, de hecho, estoy muy feliz de tenerte aquí. —se levanta de la cama y camina hasta Yuuri, que se sobrecoge al tenerlo en frente, pues le saca prácticamente una cabeza de altura y por la ropa tan escotada y fina, podía notar con facilidad lo ejercitado que está, por consiguiente, es fuerte. —Hace mucho que nadie se quedaba en esta habitación...

— ¿Q-que tiene la habitación? —no sabía que le daba más miedo ahora, si ese detalle o el hombre frente a él. —A-aléjese de mí, usted no-

— ¿No, qué? Si estas ocupando esta habitación significa que eres mi concubino, estar cerca es lo menos que haremos, _Yuu~ri~_ —sono como un ronroneo gustoso, llevando su mano a la cintura del pelinegro que se alarma, empujándolo por el pecho sin éxito.

— ¡En ningún momento se supone que sería concubino de nadie! El principe Viktor no dijo nada de eso.

—No lo dije, pensé que era obvio. —Yuuri frunció más el entrecejo, aquella forma de achacarse a si mimo como si fuera el principe es extraña.

 _Pero él no puede ser, porque Viktor es un niño._

—Deja de estar jugando, el principe Viktor está durmiendo en la habitación de a un lado, diga quién es de una vez si es lo que quiere al venir aquí a acorralarme. —exige con postura relativamente firme.

—En eso tienes razón, está durmiendo, por eso mismo, yo soy Viktor. —conduce su rostro hasta donde el cuello y el hombro se unen, depositando un pequeño beso en la piel tibia. —Tu nuevo amante si quieres llamarlo de esa manera...

— ¿¡Pero que le...!?

El nombrado Viktor se apartó un poco y aplaudió, dejaron de estar en la habitación, pasando a un campo lleno de flores y mariposas revoloteando por todos lados. Yuuri que mira boquiabierto el panorama se percata de que sus ropas han cambiado, de un estilo muy diferente y común del imperio. Un abrazo por la espalda lo hizo dejar de estar pensando en ese _imposible_ cambio de... Prácticamente todo.

— ¿te gusta? Se que en el reino Katsuki no suele haber tiempo para que las flores crezcan de esta manera. —Yuuri no respondió. —Tampoco hay mar. —chasqueo los dedos y el panorama cambió totalmente, siendo ahora una hermosa costa de agua cristalina. —Dime donde quieres estar, qué te gustaría... Como mi concubino seras mi consentido. —da un beso a la cabeza de Yuuri, que se aparta de golpe con el pulso acelerado.

Por esto acabó cayendo y de hecho, _el agua chapeo_ , lo empapo y eso no debía ser posible por lo mismo, estaban en una habitación, en ningún momento fueron a una playa o un campo de flores y esa ropa debía ser un truco, así como él podía cambiar de ropa durante el patinaje.

Viktor lo veía desde su lugar, curioso y un tanto divertido por las reacciones de Yuuri, pues resultaban sumamente adorables para él. Extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, este lo negó y se levantó por si solo, sacudiendo los brazos para quitarse el exceso de agua.

—Podemos ir a nadar si gustas, no vendría nada mal.

— ¿¡Que se supone que es esto!? ¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTEMOS AQUÍ! —quisquilla ofuscado y nervioso a niveles críticos. Viktor da un par de pasos, acercándose e invadiendo de nuevo el espacio personal.

—Es posible siempre que sueñes, no me creo que seas tan escéptico. —da un toquecito a la nariz respingona del contrario que parpadea por eso. —Aunque el tiempo se me acaba, más rápido de lo que me gustaría... Sin embargo, espero que hayas disfrutado este pequeño rato. Te veo mañana por la noche de nuevo, cuando sea el tiempo de los sueños. —haciendo una pequeña reverencia y paulatinamente desaparece.

Su entorno se va esfumando lentamente también, al momento de darse cuenta, estaba tan solo acostado en la cama con su yukata puesta, había amanecido incluso. Se restregó la cara con la mano, debió ser un sueño, uno muy extraño y ocasionado por el estrés seguramente, pues no se le ocurre ninguna otra explicación razonable con la que-

— ¡BUENOS DÍAS! —el aire se escapó de su cuerpo por la caída del niño sobre su persona, podía ser pequeño, pero seguía siendo pesado. — ¿Qué tal tu noche? La disfrutaste mucho ¿verdad? —sonrió balanceando las piernas.

— ¿T-tienes algún hermano? —interroga confuso.

—No, soy hijo único. —afirma sonriente. — ¿Vamos a desayunar? Quiero que mi papá te vea, de seguro Mila habrá cocinado muchas cosas por tu presencia y-

—Viktor, te lo dije ayer por la noche antes de que fueras a dormir, debo volver a mi hogar, mi reino, no puedo quedarme aquí.

La sonrisa de Viktor desapareció y levantándose de la cama su rostro se tornó rojo, unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos mientras apretaba los puños. Yuuri cerro un ojo, esperando, literalmente, una explosión, pue son era normal.

— ¡NO TE IRAS A NINGÚN LADO! ¡ERES MIO! —grita furioso. — ¡DEBES QUEDARTE SOLO CONMIGO! ¡ERES MI REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS, MI CONCUBINO Y DE NADIE MÁS!

—Pu-puedo venir luego, solo-

— ¡MAMÁ! —llamó mientras salía corriendo de la habitación. Yuuri alarmado se apresura a perseguirlo. — ¡MAMÁ, YUURI ME QUIERE ABANDONAR POR ALGUIEN MÁS! —el pobre no lograba alcanzarlo, aparte de que aquello sonó bastante extraño ¿Qué acaso lo tomaba como una pareja o que estaba ocurriendo? Lo categorizan de demasiadas cosas en ese palacio.

—N-no es eso lo que quise decir.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta la emperatriz en el comedor, notando al niño llorando y los guardias se pusieron rectos, esperando la orden.

— ¡QUIERO QUE SE DESTRUYA EL REINO KAT...!

Yuuri lo tomo y le tapó la boca, jadeando y mirando con temor a los emperadores que estaban sin duda alguna furiosos por ver a su hijo de esa manera. Las lanzas de los guardias se estaban afincando en su cuello y su vida pasaba ante sus ojos, pudo haberse desmayado en ese mismo instante por tanta presión.

—N-no me iré, tranquilo, no me iré—susurra asustado y Viktor con una bipolaridad a grandes niveles, se calma, logrando treparse y abrazándolo con los brazos y piernas, como si de un koala se tratara. —Solo no mandes a nadie, por favor...

—Está bien. —junta su mejilla con la de Yuuri, sonriendo contento por Yuuri cediendo a lo que quiere.

— ¿Algo de lo que deba enterarme? —interroga el emperador y Yuuri apenas suelta monosílabos incoherentes, viendo al piso por no tener permiso de verlo a la cara.

— ¡Yuuri es mi regalo! —exclama Viktor, el otro apenas lo puede sostener con lo inquieto que se pone.

—Desde ayer se lo quedo. —da un largo sorbo a su copa y el emperador fija su vista en su esposa. Lo que Yuuri le choca, es que hablen de él como si fuera un perro ¿Acaso no se nota que es humano o qué?

— ¿Estuvo toda la noche?

—Así es. —el emperador dejo salir una enorme risotada, dando un golpe a la mesa.

—Se bienvenido al palacio, deseo que de ahora en adelante tu estancia con nosotros sea la mejor. —Yuuri suda frío ¿Enserio iban a dejarlo ahí? —Viktor, es humano, acapara más atención que tus otras mascotas, cuídalo bien.

—Claro.

Este podría calificarse como el desayuno más incómodo de toda su puta vida, en sus veintidós años de existencia no estuvo en una peor situación. Los emperadores hablaban entre ellos, muy cordialmente y Viktor parloteaba cual periquito un millón de cosas que no se entendían por su boca llena y rapidez. Apenas toco la comida que le pusieron enfrente, que aunque buena, tenía el estómago cerrado por el estrés.

 _Ya se darán cuenta de lo mal que es la situación..._

— ¿Me estas escuchando? —antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba de nuevo en su habitación con Viktor sentando en la cama. —Bueno, no importa... ¡primero iremos a que veas a mis caballos! Quizás alguno te quiera y podamos ir a cabalgar un rato, luego jugar con Beka y Yuri... también debo pedir que te traigan tu ropa, una carta para que sepan que eres mio.

— ¿La carta puedo escribirla yo? —Viktor ladea la cabeza. —Mi madre se tomará la situación muy mal y... preferiría escribirla yo al menos.

—Está bien, pero no puedes decir que los quieres, solo puedes quererme a mí. —afirma saltando de la cama y caminando al closeth. —Mientras desayunábamos metieron un poco de ropa que debe quedarte, hay que probártela para-

— ¿Viniste anoche para acá? Es que... tuve un _sueño._ —calificarlo así es como faltarse a su propio pensamiento, se sintió demasiado _real_ para ser un simple y vulgar sueño. —Donde había alguien que se llamaba Viktor.

—Si vine anoche ¿No lo recuerdas? Hablamos mucho, estuvimos en un prado y en la playa... ¡Tal como un sueño! —concluye con un pequeño salto.

—Eso no... tiene sentido y... No eras tú, te pregunto si viniste a-

—Si era yo ¿Por qué dices que no? —ladea la cabeza y Yuuri ya está a punto de declararse loco, pues no es posible que Viktor afirme con tanta tranquilidad que realmente era él quien lo... ¿Molesto? Por la noche.

 _Regresamos a lo mismo... VIKTOR ES UN NIÑO._

A menos que esté de verdad haya dormido con él y coincidieran mágicamente en el sueño, no hay manera existente con la que hubiera dos Viktor, ya estaba más que confirmado que solo hay uno y es de hecho, un niño, por lo que debió tomar o respirar algo que lo hizo alucinar, pues fue tan real que no se cree que sea un sueño, lo único que lo certifica como real es Viktor diciendo que era él.

 _Un enredo tras otro._

En general, hicieron lo que Viktor dijo querer, cabalgar un rato, un caballo perchón lo había prácticamente reclamado a relinchos, pues al subir a otro destruyó la pequeña puerta de su cubículo. Viktor buscaba hasta la más mínima excusa para pegarse a él, desde ir en el mismo caballo, hasta fingir que tenía sueño y así usarlo de almohada.

El par de felinos del día anterior obedecían al pie de la letra cada orden del pequeño noble, a Yuuri le impresiona lo terriblemente bien adiestrados que están. Durante ese rato escribió la carta que, por desgracia, Viktor no pudo leer por escribirla en su dialecto natal, no pasó mucho para que un ave mensajera la tomara y se fuera volando con ella.

—¿Por que no crees que soy yo quien estuvo contigo anoche? —bosteza perezoso, siendo de noche y bastante tarde cabe destacar, Viktor tenía casi energía infinita. Suspiro pesadamente, quizás si le respondía rápido se dormiría y podría ir a hablar con quién lo trajo. —Hare lo que quieras... para que me creas...

—Pues... no puedo creerlo, porque era un adulto, cabello corto, demasiado... mayor, es imposible que seas u. Buenas no- ¿Viktor? —el niño lo tomaba de la mano, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Si te lo demuestro... ¿Me vas a querer? —Yuuri hizo una mueca ¿Por qué motivo quería que le demostrara cariño o lo sintiera? Lo había dejado dolorosamente claro, es como un _objeto_ para él, lo que sienta parece darle exactamente lo mismo.

—Supongo que si. —respondió para que lo soltara en realidad, pues tampoco existe manera con la que pudiera hacer algo, no eran la misma persona.

Estaba la opción de que se tratara de alguien usando magia para cambiar su apariencia a una parecida a la de la familia imperial, pues los rasgos siempre son esos, cabello muy claro y ojos azules, en un raro caso tirando a verde o aguamarina -como lo es Viktor-.

Dejando al niño que asumía se durmió rápido, se dirigió trotando hacia la zona de espera, donde los mensajeros de otros reinados y poblados esperaban por una respuesta y permiso para salir del lugar. Ahí había un moreno durmiendo, con la baba bajando por la comisura de su labio.

—Phichit, Phichit...—llama moviéndolo suavemente y el muchacho abrió los ojos, apenas enfocando su mirada en él.

—Ehh... Majestad~ ¿Ya por fin podemos volver? —pregunta adormilado, limpiando la baba que escurre de su boca, Yuuri negó con la cabeza y Phichit se deja caer en el siento. —Avíseme cuando podamos hacerlo...

—No puedo volver... Al menos no ahora. —Phichit espabilo, levantándose de golpe.

— ¿¡cómo que no!? ¿No tiene una idea de lo mucho que se van a enfadar sus padres por eso? —pregunta con ojos llorosos, su dramatismo usual, Yuuri suspira incómodo.

—Pues... realmente no me lo imagino. Ya envié una carta, vine para decirte que puedes volver. —explica sin mirarlo a la cara directamente.

Quizás es por culpa de sus padres que hablar con la gente, aun si es como Phichit que muy tranquilamente había intentado ser su amigo, se haga terriblemente incómodo, difícil, incluso le da hasta miedo, puede tomarse como timidez ocasionada por el contacto nulo con personas aparte de sus padres sin una explicación hoy en día.

—Mis ordenes eran traerte y llevarte de regreso lo antes posible, no puedo dejarte aquí. —toma la mano de Yuuri, que de inmediato se separa.

—Si lo hago Viktor se enfadará y mandará a todo el ejercito a destruir el reino, no vale la pena pelear por algo que no me matará. —rasca su nuca. —Regresa tranquilo, si ocurre algo mándame una carta y lo arreglare. —asegura con débil sonrisa.

—Eres... ¡Eres un Ángel! ¡te voy a extrañar! —lloriquea abrazándolo, pues, aunque fuera casi una amistad unilateral, lo quería mucho, para él, Yuuri es _tierno._

—Yo también...—murmuró apenas dando una palmadita a la espalda del moreno.

Tomo rumbo de regreso a su habitación, jugando con el collar en su juego, en forma de un pequeño reloj de arena blanca. Lo que le preocupaba ahora es que reacción tendrían sus padres, esperaba que no vinieran hasta este palacio, pues su padre solía tomarse especialmente mal cualquier intento de sacarlo de casa o relacionarlo con gente...

Joder, si al menos le explicaran porque es tan malo...

A medida que caminaba notaba algo extraño, como luz aparte de la que ya había en los iluminados pasillo y al girarse, se encontraba con el mismo primer panorama de ayer por la noche. Parpadeando y restregándose los ojos se pudo dar cuenta de que no era un sueño, _en lo más mínimo._ Dio un paso atrás y al ver abajo, el entorno cambiaba a cada toque.

Acelerado empezó a correr por donde vino y logrando aquello sin lógica hasta que finalmente entro a su habitación, siendo aquel campo, lo que distinguía todo es que había una mesa de té, con dos lugares, uno siendo ocupado por un... Joven.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunta acercándose.

—Preguntar de nuevo, me hace sentir que te olvidaste de mi nombre. —cierra un ojo, sonriendo juguetón con el cabello largo escurriendo por su hombro. —Aun cuando me llamaste mucho hoy.

—Yo no... No sé quién es usted ¿Pueden dejar de hacer este juego tan extraño conmigo? No estoy de humor. —expresa su molestia, el peli plata deja la taza de té en su lugar. En pie se acerca a Yuuri, inclinándose levemente hacia él, siendo ahora de su estatura con diferencia de unos cuantos centímetros a favor del ojiazul.

Estaba vestido de una forma tan informal que podía apreciar la diferencia corporal con respecto al día anterior, más delgado, apenas marcado, la melena de cabello tan larga como la del pequeño con el que compartió todo el día.

—Soy Viktor, te lo llevo diciendo día y noche. —ríe suavemente, su voz también es menos gruesa y grave.

—No pienso creerme nada de-

—Gastar la noche en confundirte no es tan divertido como piensas que debe serlo ¿Por qué no bailamos un poco? Por lo que vi de ti, te gusta mucho. —hizo un pequeño silbido y de la forma más mágica y bella, el campo de flores se hizo un salón de baile, donde personas con máscaras bailan a su alrededor. — ¿te parece? —pregunta, vistiendo ahora mucho más decente, de hecho, se veía hermoso.

—S-si...—tartamudeo confuso, tomando la mano de este y posando la otra en el hombro del peli plata.

No supo que tanto tiempo paso, como pudo olvidar la duda que lo atormenta, solo bailaron hasta que para cuando abrió los ojos, tenía a Viktor, el niño, sobre él, en la habitación. Esta rutina se repetía sin excepción, no se sentía cansado a nivel de no dormir, sino en dolores musculares de bailar mucho.

Lo curioso es que el "Viktor" que aparecía por las noches, hablaba de cuestiones que ocurrían en el día y viceversa, trayéndole una duda increíble de cómo uno y él otro pueden saber que hace. Lo siguiente es que... a medida que pasaban los días _cambiaba_ , si hablaba de pelo corto, este aparecía por la noche con pelo corto, que es mayor y así... _como si estuviera cambiado hasta ser de su agrado._

Hoy, por ejemplo, está como esa segunda noche, cabello largo, corona de flores, camisa blanca y pantalón gris mientras su ropa es el traje de patinaje, el que posee cristales plateados, que encanta al peli plata con el danza en el movido ritmo de la música.

— ¿A que viene esa cara? ¿No te estas divirtiendo? —pregunta con una sonrisa, Yuuri apretó los labios. —Si quieres algo diferente-

—No quiero algo diferente, quiero entender quién eres tú. —da una vuelta y Viktor pone la mano en la cintura del pelinegro. —Aún no lo... comprendo.

—Soy Viktor.

—No explicas cómo es posible que seas Viktor, si es que no me estas mintiendo. —ladeo suavemente la cabeza, Yuuri se separó, la gente que baila a su alrededor desapareció. —Eres... Fantástico, pero quiero entenderlo para—Señala a cierto lugar, donde una puerta apareció, Yuuri sorprendido la ve.

— ¿Por qué no vas? Tal vez te responda, ya que quieres ser tan detallista. —no sonaba molesto, sino más bien contento por su insistencia, lo cual es raro. Con cierto miedo se acerca, abriendo la puerta y pasando.

Era una habitación, la de Viktor en realidad y... _él estaba ahí_ , dormido, en su cama, arropado y tal como lo dejó antes de que _Viktor_ apareciera en su habitación para bailar. Miro al niño y luego al joven de cabellos peli plata ¿Está alucinando o que está pasando ahí realmente? Cuando iba a tocar al niño, el joven lo detuvo.

—No te sugiero hacerlo, si lo despiertas, el sueño _acaba._ —Yuuri alzó una ceja, extrañado por el comentario.

— ¿Qué sueño?

—El que me mantiene a mi aquí. —lo suelta con delicadeza. —Por supuesto que soy Viktor, solo que... Lo que ves, lo que soy, es lo que ahora estoy soñando. —Yuuri fija su vista en el niño. —Tu y yo pasamos día y noche juntos, no de la misma manera, pero como podrás entender... Soy el único que pasa tiempo contigo, lo único que necesitas para seguir siendo feliz.

—Eso no es verdad, que continúe aquí es porque no deseo que destruyas mi hogar real, aunque me divierta no estoy como y... y...—retrocedió levemente, las paredes se cuarteaban y la expresión tranquila de Viktor se hizo neutra, tirando a enfadada. — ¿Q-que pasa?

—Mentirme es malo, sé lo que sientes y... si eso que sientes por mi lo sientes por alguien más puedo acabarlos. —asegura en siseante tono, el niño se remueve en la cama, con expresión de molestia. —No estoy dispuesto a aceptar que te vayas y mucho menos a que me rechaces.

—N-ni siquiera me pidieron opinión para dejarme aquí, nunca dije que- ¡AH! —bajo sus pies el suelo desapareció, viendo arriba mientras cae esta Viktor, con las manos tras su espalda.

—Así como complacerte puedo torturarte si quiero, aun si gritas y lloras nadie vendrá a molestar al principal de esta familia imperial. —asegura con malvada y cruel sonrisa. Yuuri aterrizo en una cama y en menos de un parpadeo tenía a Viktor encima. —Te lo dije la primera noche, eres mi concubino, mi amante y si no te he forzado es porque no está en mi desear tu malestar u odio.

—Qui-quítate de encima.

—Por otro lado, si no estás dispuesto a colaborar... Hay formas más duras de conseguir afecto. —ladea la cabeza, con escalofriante expresión. — ¿Qué me dices ahora? ¿Umm? —Yuuri guardo silencio, temblando. —Eso supuse, por la noche nos veremos de nuevo. —da un pequeño beso a la frente de Yuuri que cerró los ojos y al abrirlo, _estaba Viktor viéndolo sonriente._

— ¿Te asuste?

—T-tu... ¿Co-como...? —balbucea, queriendo apartar la amenaza de su mente y fijando su atención a lo que había sido la revelación de la noche.

—No lo sé, es algo que puedo hacer desde siempre, me sirve mucho, porque puedo ser un adulto como Yuuri necesita que lo sea. —abraza el pecho de este, cerrando los ojos. —Hace tanto que no tenía a alguien como tú, mis sueños eran tan solitarios y aburridos que dejaba de dormir para no tenerlos, incluso tomar medicamentos que mis padres me dejaban.

—Siempre pasa...

—Todas las noches y... ¡Contigo es tan perfecto! Bailar es tan divertido, ya quiero que aceptes por completo ser mi concubino, eres tan lindo que será de lo mejor verte cuando estemos teniendo sexo. —asegura y Yuuri cambio de expresión por completo. — ¿Qué?

—Es mi reino está prohibido tener sexo hasta el matrimonio.

—No importa, ya no vives ahí, así que te riges por las reglas de este palacio, donde mi concubino no tiene que estar casado conmigo para ser mi pareja. —Yuuri lo miro con desesperación. —Nadie puede dañarte, tocarte... Solo debes pensar en mí.

—Eres una persona tan... egoísta. —lamenta con pesar.

— ¿Eso que importa? Yo puedo ser de cualquier manera y, aun así, debes quererme.

 _No hay forma de describir lo mucho que esto lo frustra._

Tomando rumbo en este día como el resto, habiendo visto a los emperadores por la mañana en el desayuno, se preguntaba cómo estos podían vivir sabiendo ese detalle tan extraño en su hijo, por no decir lo terriblemente precoz que es...

Pues si es un niño y se sueña como adulto, deseando tener relaciones carnales ¿No es una mala señal? Al menos por su parte le preocupa, extrañamente, a decir verdad. Para él, un niño debía tener una inocente infancia normal aun si se trata de un noble, la suya lo fue relativamente hablando, exceptuando lo solo que estuvo.

 _Y hablando de soledad..._

— ¿uh? ¿Viktor? ¿Dónde te metiste? —interroga casi al aire, Yuri que estaba echado en el suelo bosteza, negando con la cabeza y acostándose por completo. —Viktor. —llama saliendo de la habitación con el resignado felino siguiendolo.

El comedor, su habitación, la , los establos, largos pasillos entre un lugar y otro y nada que el infante aparecía en su rango de visión. Sin aviso o consciencia de sí mismo comenzó a correr por los pasillos buscandolo, Yuri lo seguía tan rápido como podía escuchando los llamados angustiados de Yuuri hacia el pequeño noble.

— ¡VIKTOR! —grita desesperado abriendo puertas en su búsqueda, ofuscado en lo absoluto con el animal intentando pararle el paso por notar que acabaría cayendo o golpeándose malamente con algo. — ¡¿En dónde estás!? ¡VIKTOR!

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué Yuuri está llorando?

Se giró, Viktor se bajó del lomo de Otabek que de inmediato se sacudió, incómodo por la sensación del niño sobre su ser. Yuuri se apresuró y tomó a Viktor, apretándolo en un abrazo, quedando arrodillado en el suelo con este entre sus brazos, el peli plata parpadea sorprendido por el gesto tan repentino y más aún que estuviera llorando con mayor fuerza.

— ¿Paso algo malo? —pregunta rodeando al pelinegro con sus brazos, Yuuri negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Na-nada solo... me altere, aun no conozco el castillo...

La excusa en si podía tomarse como cierta, que se ha perdido y al único que aparentemente puede consultar es Viktor, pero la realidad es que... _La lejanía lo asustó_ , no sabía que podía ser así cuando duras un tiempo con una persona, considerando que es la primera relación que tiene cercana a una amistad donde -a fuerza- ha convivido y hasta disfrutado la interacción, no es tan raro que no sepa que esto no es normal.

Aun si Viktor se preocupaba en su mentalidad ligeramente infantil, no tenía porqué contarle que estuvo a nada de sufrir un ataque de pánico por su ausencia, eso podía seguir siendo un secreto sin problema alguno.

* * *

Aplaude efusivamente mientras Yuuri jadea agotado, sentándose en el suelo casi golpe y sudando el sudor de su frente. Viktor no tarda en llegar hasta él y sentarse a su lado, hablando con suma rapidez de lo que vio.

El peli plata tiene una manía terrible con la primera rutina de patinaje que vio de su parte, pedía repetirla hasta el hartazgo estaba a poco de pedírselo en sueño también, los cuales se habían hecho calmados luego del terrible incidente de la última vez.

La preocupación que tenía a día de hoy es que esa ansiedad que se apoderaba de su ser naturalmente ofuscado aumentaba dependiendo de qué tan lejos estuviera Viktor de su persona sin razón alguna, están prácticamente todo el día juntos, también la noche... llega a pensar que se debe a esto la sensación de abandono que lo llena cuando Viktor no está.

— ¿Por qué te gusta tanto ese baile? Lo hice para ti, pero... no pensé que fuera a gustarte tanto. —Viktor apoyó la cabeza en el brazo de Yuuri, cerrando los ojos mientras sonríe débilmente.

—Es diferente a todas, porque me hace sentir que tú me entiendes. —toma la mano de Yuuri con las dos suyas, la diferencia de tamaños es obvio. —Tu sabes lo que yo siento, lo que he vivido, como me han tratado... Algo que nadie más ha hecho por mí, por eso sé que Yuuri solo debe ser mío, solo yo lo puedo entender.

Suspiro viendo al cielo despejado, no espero que Viktor se sintiera igual, lo había hecho casi por puro azar. Lo que su patinaje demostraba, lo que quería expresar con ella al príncipe, es nada más y nada menos la añoranza por una vida _normal_ , incluso entre nobles ellos dos son un par de extraños.

No hablan con nadie, día y noche en el castillo, animales, joyas, ropas, lujos y una supuesta vida feliz por todo aquello es lo que muchos codiciaban y ellos aborrecían en parte, pues se sentían vacíos y carentes de un afecto real. Porque bien, a Viktor le cumplían todos sus caprichos, pero sus padres atendían su imperio todo un día, la única compañía que este tiene son sus mascotas y ahora Yuuri, que, según las sirvientas, estaba dándole una vida _real_ a quién siempre ha estado en una burbuja.

Que tomaran su otra mano lo sobresaltó levemente, viendo a su lado izquierdo a Viktor con el cabello corto, quizás estuvo pensando demasiado y el pequeño acabó dormido. Recostó su cabeza del hombro del hombre, que sonríe complacido.

—Esos son... ¿Mis padres? —Viktor giro en la misma dirección que Yuuri, viendo al par de personas con la ropa tradicional del reino del cual provine. De inmediato chasqueo los dedos, creando una ilusión con la que no puede ver el castillo. —Oye...

—Iré a echarlos de aquí. —se levanta del suelo y Yuuri permanece donde está.

—Podría despertarlo e impedir que hagas nada. —advierte, pues ha obtenido una que otra técnica para evitar desastres y es que... Viktor es tan pequeño que puede cargarlo y evitar que corra con su madre y estando dormido, todo lo que necesita es despertarlo.

—No pueden venir por ti, no siendo mi concubino, deben rendirse y ahorrarse el tiempo. —bufa, cruzado de brazos. —Los tratados para evitar conflictos y así pertenecer al imperio están para algo.

—Algunas veces suenas tan inmaduro como el niño que eres. —Viktor aparta la mirada de inmediato, sabía que este le ocultaba algo aún, sin embargo, no tenía ánimos de preguntar pues tampoco lo veía muy importante. Colocando a Viktor en el suelo con mucho cuidado se levantó. —Iré a hablar con ellos, no quiero que hagan algo que pueda perjudicarlos frente a tus padres.

—Hablen lo que hablen, me lo dirán a mí, no hace falta que vayas. —insiste en aquella pataleta interminable de no permitirle ver a más nadie a menos que sea rotundamente necesario.

—Será por hoy, pensé que ya estaba claro que no me iría. —Viktor bufa, tomándolo de la mano. — ¿uh?

—No pienso dejar que vayas solo, lo que sea que tengan que decir, debo escucharlo también. —excusa y Yuuri da una pequeña risita, Otabek y Yuri se acuestan alrededor de Viktor, por seguridad y que este no se despierte.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a donde los monarcas están, sin duda, discutiendo. Apenas se distingue lo que dicen, Yuuri abrió muy suavemente la puerta para escuchar bien lo que dice, pues con lo rápido tampoco logra entenderse absolutamente nada.

— ¡... mi hijo no puede quedarse aquí, debe existir alguna manera con la que lo dejen regresar con nosotros! —quisquilla la reina Katsuki alterada.

—Ya ha pasado un mes, mi hijo no tiene porque soltar su juguete favorito. —replica el emperador, como si con está fuera suficiente para negar a una persona volver a su hogar. —Una carta les fue enviada si no tengo malentendido, ya deben conocer los términos de todo este asunto, su presencia aquí la encuentro innecesaria.

—Es que... Mi hijo no puede estar tanto tiempo alejado de nosotros, menos en compañía de alguien más. —Yuuri alzo una ceja por aquel comentario, aparentemente también llamó la atención de los emperadores.

— ¿Se trata de algo mortal o contagioso? De ser así no me molestaría devolvérselos. —afirma la emperatriz y Yuuri detiene la mano de Viktor, pues era muy capaz de interrumpir el momento.

—Para nada... Solo entiéndame, es mi hijo y quiero su bienestar.

—A menos que explique que ocurre, no pienso ponerme en su lugar. —afirma orgullosa la mujer de cabello plateado.

—Nuestro hijo es un _Omega_ , no es una condición común y... Con ella no podemos dejarlo con nadie aparte de nosotros sin que pueda... atarse a él.

— ¿ _Y eso que tiene?_ —piensa sin encontrar lo malo en realidad.

—Con atarse se refiere a-

—A que debe estar encerrado en una habitación sin nadie que pueda hablar con él, es lo necesario y lo que siempre se ha hecho con personas en su condición, mucho menos compartiendo con espacio con un hombre... Con todo el respeto, altezas... Debemos llevarlo a casa para encerrarlo de nuevo, haberle permitido venir fue un—ambos se giraron, Yuuri había abierto la puerta, con la cara roja.

— ¿¡Y entonces que!? Morirme dentro de ese cuarto ¿¡Que acaso soy un animal para todo el mundo!? —exclama hastiado de lo mismo, desde que tiene memoria lo mismo, estar en su habitación, sin nadie más y si esta fuera de esta, no mirar a nadie.

Incluso echaron a su madre del palacio para que no se relacionara con ella, apenas la conoce de vista y nada que decir sobre hablar.

—Yuuri, entiende que es por tu bien, e otro modo-

— ¿Qué? Me puedo enamorar, tener amigos... ¡SOY HUMANO EN CASO DE QUE NO SE DEN CUENTA! N-no quiero volver a estar solo, y-ya no quiero. —solloza, Viktor forma una sonrisa en su rostro, levemente escondido. Dio un largo silbido que alertó a los emperadores.

Sin venir a cuento, una panda de cuervos hicieron aparición, lanzándose sobre los dos Katsuki y picoteando con tanta fuerza que lo estaban lastimando, incluso empezaron a sangrar. Abrazo a Yuuri por la espalda, cambiando de ropa para hacer un poco de mofa en el momento, logrando que Yuuri se viera incluso más frágil y vulnerable de lo que está.

—Yuuri es mi regalo, mi concubino y si él no quiere irse, me desharé de quién intente cualquier clase de acto en contra de su voluntad. —explica con tono burlón.

—Viktor, ya basta. —ordena el emperador, a Yuuri le llamó la atención la falta de permiso de este a lo que su hijo hace. Viktor le dirigió una gélida mirada.

— ¿Realmente piensas darme órdenes? —el emperador se sobrecogió, dando un paso atrás. —Eso supuse. —chasqueo los dedos y los cuervos desaparecieron, dejando al par herido y sangrante. —Les sugiero largarse de aquí, a mis mascotas les encantaría continuar jugando con ustedes y afilar sus colmillos con sus huesos.

—Pe-pero...—balbucea la reina.

—Soy capaz de mucho más de lo que han visto, créanme, es mejor no provocarme. —advierte sonriente. —Ahora... Hay mucho escándalo, regresa al jardín pronto. —da un pequeño beso a Yuuri y sin más desaparece. La ilusión que se creó, siendo más grande de lo que se imaginaron, también se esfumó.

Yuuri no dijo más nada, tan solo dando media vuelta y corriendo de regreso al jardín, siendo recibido por Viktor antes de tiempo, cargándolo por costumbre y sintiendo las miradas de sus padres y los de Viktor sobre su persona. Viktor les saco la lengua, abrasándose más al cuello de Yuuri.

* * *

Se pregunta con profunda seriedad si fue buena idea haber dicho aquello a sus padres, haberlos rechazado de aquella manera y más aún permitir o no intentar detener a Viktor de herirlos. Sabía que se fueron de inmediato, asustado de lo que el peli plata salido de la nada pudiera hacer, obviamente estos no sabían que se trataba de Viktor.

Sin embargo, habiendo pasado este pequeño lapso de tiempo, a ocurrido lo que suele pasarle cada tres meses más o menos, a veces llegando a ser cada nueve meses. Un calor lo molesta, su mal humor es difícil de disimular por no decir que intenta alejarse de cualquier ser viviente, no siendo del todo exitoso.

—No sé si esto debe ser posible...—cierra la puerta lentamente, la curiosidad mato l gato, no necesitaba ver al par de felinos copulando, enserio...

Con una expresión de absoluta incomodidad llegó hasta su habitación, se sentía ansioso, no solo porque Viktor estuviera fuera de su vista, sino que ese vaporón que lo atormenta parece hacerse más fuerte con el tiempo. Quitándose a jirones la ropa la tira al suelo, haciendo lo mismo con la cama y una vez hay una superficie acolchada en el suelo en lugar de su cama, se echa ahí.

 _Se siente como un perro en este momento..._

Jadea después de un rato, sofocado e incómodo, con la piel más sensible que nunca y urgido de lo que no entiende pues nunca ha tenido, la puerta se abrió con suma lentitud, pues Viktor desde fuera escuchaba los extraños sonidos.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunta con inocente y tierna preocupación, Yuuri se lo queda mirando. —Estás todo rojo... ¿Estás enfermo? pregunta poniendo una mano en al frente de Yuuri, este lo jala hacia su persona y lo abraza. —Yu-Yuuri...

—Estoy... tan raro...—balbucea con la mirada perdida y opaca. Viktor da una pequeña y accidental a la cintura del muchacho, sacándole un gemido. —N-no me toques...

—Umm... Yuuri está siendo muy seductor ahora que no estoy durmiendo. —lamenta con un puchero, zafándose del agarre y pegándose al pecho de este. —Pero en lo que se hace de noche...

Para Viktor, Yuuri estaba _mimoso,_ como una especie de minino. Yuuri no pudo evitar comprar a Viktor con un bebé por estarle chupando el pecho, lo peor del caso es que le gustaba que lo hiciera, poniéndose de lado e impidiendo que Viktor se pueda separar si es que lo quiere.

—Yuuri... tengo un problema. —expresa pegando su cadera contra a pierna de este, mirándolo con ojos acuosos como un cachorro.

—Y-yo no puedo hacer algo como eso. —tartamudea con los labios rojos de tanto mordérselos, Viktor hace un pequeño puchero, subiendo una mano y jugando malsano con el pezón húmedo del muchacho. —V-Viktor.

—Donde sea que toque estas todo sensible, yo solo quiero que Yuuri también me toque. —con su otra mano, toma la de Yuuri y la conduce a su entrepierna, obviamente pequeña por ser la de un niño de 8 años y la cosa más rara, que se pueda erectar...

— ¿Es-esto no debería ser posible a los doce o trece años? —se pregunta sin mucha idea al respecto, sin la capacidad de hacer lo que el niño pide, esto no lo detiene de moverse en contra de Yuuri, estimulándose a si mismo y con una de sus manos en la entrepierna ya despierta del concubino.

—Ya quiero que sea de noche... Estás tan lindo. —jadea complacido por el contacto y que Yuuri se dejara hacer, que al más mínimo roce este estuviera jadeando y gimiendo bajo.

 _Se impacientaba de saber cómo sería por la noche, con un cuerpo adulto capaz de complacerlo..._

—Yuuri~—gime con las mejillas igual de rojas, subiendo un poco más para juntar sus labios con los de su concubino, un pequeño y casi inocente beso, donde la parte inocente viene de Yuuri para más inri. —Ummm sabe bien...—al separarse tomó asiento, lamiendo lo blanco que hay en su mano y Yuuri mete la cara entre las sábanas desordenadas. —Quiero más... Buen provecho. —sin pedir permiso... Hizo lo qué están pensando en este momento.

—N-no te metas eso a la boca. —pide temblando de pies a cabeza, dando largos y cansados jadeos, llevando una mano a su boca para que los sonidos indecoroso no salgan, moriría de vergüenza y quién sabe si los emperadores vendrían a verlos.

La práctica nula dio lugar a su pronta llegada al clímax, cayendo un poco agotado con el cuerpo flojo y Viktor limpiando con la lengua el pequeño resquicio de líquido blanco que escurría por la comisura de su labio.

—Mi concubino apenas entiende, tan adorable. —mofa dando un pequeño beso a la ingle de este. —Iré a mi cuarto... Me ha dado un poco de sueño.

—Oye... no vayas a...—no pudo detenerlo, lo dejo ahí solo y hecho un ovillo sudoroso. —Es tan... incomodo. —jadea llevando las manos a sus partes privadas y húmedas. — ¿Por qué ahora es así...? —se pregunta lagrimeando lleno de vergüenza, lo que menos quería es que Viktor lo viera de esta manera tan abochornante.

 _Aun cuando este parecía ser el objetivo contrario al del peli plata._

Aparte de eso ¿Quién le decía que esto no era malo? Nunca tuvo tanta temperatura, quizás si se desesperaba y una vez su padre lo había llamado animal en celo, pensó que jugaba, pero también es una opción, escalofriante y que quisiera descartar. Una caricia en la pierna lo hizo respingar.

—Así que... ¿te gusta como estoy ahora? —pregunta colocándose encima, siendo más grande y en la faceta más adulta que ha visto.

—Si...—ronronea sintiendo temblores por todo su cuerpo, con ese calorcillo llenándole con mayor fueza. Viktor ladea la cabeza.

— ¿Me quieres? —Yuuri aprieta los labios con los ojos llorosos. —Si no lo dices-

—T-te quiero.

—Buen niño~—Con un pequeño golpe al suelo, dejaron de estar en ese tumulto desordenado a una cama más que esplendida y cómoda. —Ahora... a hacerlo como mi bello concubino se lo merece. —entrelaza sus dedos con los de Yuuri y da un beso a su mano, metiéndose entre sus piernas con facilidad.

Para Yuuri, el mundo dejo de girar en ese preciso instante, hasta que el sol salió el día siguiente.

* * *

—Ojalá... Viktor no tuviera ese "Don" —suspira, viéndolo jugar con el puma en el jardín, a su lado Yuri descansa también viéndolos. —Es como tener una vida doble y no tener infancia... ¿Qué crees tú? —la pregunta fue retórica, acariciando al cabeza del felino.

—No... es... alo...

— ¿¡QUÉ!? —se hace atrás de golpe, no fue una equivocación, el tigre _hablo_ a juzgar por como lo está mirando.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Ha-hablo... ¡ME HABLO!

—E... difici...—su rostro acabo pálido como papel por el puma que sacudió la cabeza, aparentemente frustrado. Yuuri mira a Viktor con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasa con esto? ¿eh? ¡¿Cuántos secretos se supone que me tienes!? —quisquilla alterado, sintiéndose mujer de un segundo a otro por su cambio de ánimo. Viktor apretó los labios viendo a otro lado.

—Es que... No quiero que te asustes y ya n los quieras cerca, ellos no son malos. —el otro se cruzó de brazos. —Si te lo digo... ¿no me vas a odiar?

—A estas alturas, es difícil odiarte. —se sienta de nuevo, Viktor también lo hace, apoyado de Otabek.

—Yuri era mi primo, Otabek también, más lejano. —comenzó a contar y Yuuri abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —Nosotros... los tres teníamos la capacidad de soñar y hacer realidad ese sueño. Ellos solían jugar así, estar juntos como no podían por ser familia... Pero un día atacaron el palacio y mientras dormían fueron asesinados.

—Quieres decir que...

—Nunca dejaron de soñar, por ello se quedaron en lo último que fueron... Viven, pero no pueden cambiar, permanecen junto a mí que soy el último que queda capaz de entenderlos. —da una caricia al hocico de Otabek, que ronronea. —Sé que contigo aquí, ellos son más felices, porque no estamos tan solos.

—Eso es tan... triste.

—Están juntos, es lo que les importa. —sonríe contento. —Además, es grave si el sueño es dañado, pues el soñador no tiene como regresar.

—Es decir, si te asesinan en el sueño... ¿No vuelves nunca? —pregunta con temor, Viktor asiente. —No lo permitas, nunca... Por favor.

—No podía dejarte solo. Entre nosotros nos ayudamos así ¿No crees? —ladea la cabeza y Yuuri asiente. —Vamos a comer, tengo ham-

— Uhng...

Un pequeño destello y brillo alertó a Yuuri, que tan sensible abrazo a Viktor, cubriéndolo por completo con su cuerpo y cayendo sobre éste a los pocos segundos. Yuri corre en la dirección que el objeto punzante fue arrojado.

— ¡Yuuri! MAMÁ, MAMA LE HICIERON ALGO A YUURI—grita Viktor con tal fuerza que los guardias del lugar no tardan en aparecer, Otabek persigue a Yuri a donde sea que este se fue. —Yu-Yuuri ¿Estas bien? ¡MÍRAME! —Ordena, sin éxito, este parece dormido con la flecha anormalmente gruesa clavada en su espalda. — ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁN ESPERANDO!? AYÚDENLO, AHORA, SI SE MUERE YO... YO...—las lágrimas salen sin permiso de sus ojos, viendo cómo se llevan a su concubino.

Yuri regresa junto a Otabek, con un arco en sus colmillos y entregándoselo a Viktor, que busca algo en este sin nada, lo tira al suelo y corre en dirección a donde e llevaron a Yuuri, de momento, el asunto podía congelarse, no importaba quién disparo...

Cuando viera bien a su Yuuri, se preocuparía por destruir a quien quiera que se atreviera a tal acto. De Viktor Nikiforov, el más importante miembro de la familia real, nadie se escapa y mucho menos, vive para contar el castigo impuesto.


	2. Codependency Found

_Todo tenemos algo... Que queremos que sea eterno_

 **Codependency Found**

La respiración tranquila se hizo más acelerada, al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían suave y lentamente, parpadeando con pereza y sin sentirse con la necesidad de hacer ningún movimiento más que ver al techo. La pequeña caricia en el rostro lo hizo girar paulatino, encarando a la persona que le está haciendo cariño.

—Yuuri... —sonríe tembloroso, con los ojos aguándose de inmediato, sin aguantar más se lanza sobre este, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. —Tenía mucho miedo... Pensé que no ibas a despertar...

—Me estas... lastimando.

— ¿Eh?

—M-me... lastimas. —Viktor se levantó, viendo que justo donde había tocado había enormes quemaduras formándose y Yuuri apenas tenía la capacidad de aguantarse el dolor que esto produce. Con incrédula expresión da otro pequeño toque al brazo de Yuuri, que con un quejido da lugar a la pequeña quemadura en aquel lugar. —Ya... por favor.

—Pero... Yo... —intentó abrazarlo de nuevo, viéndose interrumpido a la mitad por los quejos a causa del dolor. —Esto no... no puede ser... —balbucea encogiendo las manos a su pecho, con los labios apretados y temblorosos.

— ¿Qué pasa...? —interroga igual de confundido y aun adormilado, haciendo el esfuerzo de ignorar el dolor.

—La flecha estaba hechizada. —miró al emperador, que puso una mano en el hombro de Viktor. —Hasta el momento no habíamos podido descifrar qué objetivo tenía, pero por lo visto, trataba de impedir el contacto entre ustedes dos, debo asumir que alguien nos ha estado espiando.

— ¡Quiero que le quiten el hechizo! ¡AHORA! —exige y el emperador niega con la cabeza.

—Aunque no estuvo activo, pude notar que solo quién lo puso puede quitarlo, alguien fuerte debió hacerlo. —mira con disimulo a Viktor, que no tardó en ponerse rojo y empezar a caminar a la salida. — ¿A dónde crees que vas? Viktor-

— ¡NO USES ESA MALDITA VOZ CONMIGO! ¿Qué acaso te recuerdo quién eres? Mantén la maldita boca cerrada, sino me vas a ayudar, esfúmate en este instante. —Yuuri observó con suma sorpresa el comportamiento, más aún que el emperador se mostrara tan sumiso ante la actitud imperativa del niño. — ¿Y bien?

—Sé perfectamente que te estás haciendo una idea de quién pudo haber ordenado este ataque, pero ir a enfrentarlo sin ninguna forma de incriminarlo directamente es imprudente. —suspira, pasa una mano por el cabello de Yuuri, el cual suda, como si estuviera con alta fiebre.

— ¡No lo toques! —si él no podía, no quería que más nadie lo hiciera, aun cuando no tuviera la intención de algo con Yuuri. — ¡Y no me importa, estoy seguro de que es él, siempre lo es! —quisquilla.

—De esta manera, hablar contigo es tan difícil como contar cada estrella en el firmamento. Hablaremos por la noche. —culmina saliendo de la habitación. Viktor se revuelve el cabello, completamente ofuscado.

—Viktor... —el llamado le detuvo de salir, había pensado en tomarse cuanta droga hubiera para caer rendido y poder hacer algo para deshacer el hechizo sobre su concubino. —No me dejes aquí solo... —pide en un jadeo caliente, el peli plata apretó los labios, acercándose y sentándose a un borde la cama. — ¿Por qué le hablas así? Es tu padre y apenas eres un niño...

—Él no tiene derecho alguno por el cual ordenarme hacer nada. Sé quién te hirió y quién ahora me impide hacer lo que me más gusta que es tocarte, no puedo permitir que se siga burlando de mí. —aprieta las sabanas en sus puños.

Yuuri logró incorporarse, girando la cara del peli plata y acariciando su cabello a pesar del dolor que esto producía, su expresión dolorida hizo a Viktor apartarse y ver la mano roja por la quemadura. Tenía el juicio nublado, no podía estar tranquilo con una situación así, no _necesitando_ tanto a Yuuri.

—Esto... Esto es para hacerme daño a mí y te metió de por medio... Siempre ha sido un maldito poco hombre.

— ¿Por qué alguien querría hacerte daño? En dado caso, sería directamente a tus padres o-

— ¡POR QUÉ ES UN IMBÉCIL! Que no sabe... perder y aparte de todo... Disfruta hacerme sufrir, él muy maldito lo disfruta.

— ¿Quién?

—Jean Jacques-Leroy, es quién gobierna el imperio de al lado y... —lleva una mano a su cara, restregándola. —Es un primo lejano de Otabek. —el puma alzó la cabeza ante la mención de su nombre. —Un primo segundo o algo del estilo. Ni siquiera ahora estoy muy claro de que tan cercanos eran en el árbol familiar.

—Dijiste que también es primo tuyo. —comentó aquel punto, haciendo las uniones y queriendo saber si lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza es lo que ocurre. —Quiero decir que... ¿Ambos Imperios son de la misma familia?

—Es... Un poco complicado, no creo que-

—Y hablas muy en plural, tienes apenas ocho años ¿Qué tanto puede molestarte un hombre de veinticuatro años que apenas debes haber visto? Nunca sales de este palacio. —Viktor miro a otro lado, ya intimidado por las preguntas tan claras que hacía Yuuri. —Hay algo que no me estás contando y eso me molesta mucho, si tan importante soy para ti, puedes contarme todo lo que te molesta o preocupa, incluyendo de tu familia... Tu sabes todo sobre mi.

—Si te lo digo vas a dejar de quererme. —sus ojos aguados, Yuuri ladeo la cabeza. —Y no quiero que Yuuri deje de quererme, es... Él único que sabiendo lo que soy me ha querido de verdad y... No quiero perderlo.

—Bajo ningún concepto me apartaría de ti, no tienes que tener algo como eso. —tomando unos cuantos mechones del cabello plateado dio un beso rápido a estos, sin hacerse daño en los labios, aunque su mano con la piel tan sensible empezó a sangrar. Viktor tomo su cabello y empezó a trenzarlo.

—Los Nikiforov somos estériles. —Yuri se acercó y comenzó a lamer la mano sangrante del muchacho que mira a Viktor, acomodado en la cama. —Desde hace... Cientos de años.

—Todos ustedes se parecen entre sí ¿No estarás equivocado? —interroga dando una caricia al animal. Viktor subió las piernas al colchón, abrazándose a sí mismo. —Viktor...

—Cuando yo nací fue igual, estéril, pero... Al soñar podía hacer lo que quisiera, en un principio cosas, simples, ser un ave, un perro, un pez en un mar inmenso, jugar con delfines... Podía hacer todo lo que yo quisiera y no permitían al estar despierto, pero... Así como podía cambiar de esa manera, mi abuelo descubrió que podía cambiar mi propia naturaleza y ser fértil. —ladea un poco la cabeza. —Y... Se encargó de hacerlo, cuando cumplí ocho años me hechizo para poder continuar con el linaje de la familia.

—Quieres decir que...

—He tenido ocho años durante seiscientos noventa y siete años... Cada uno de los emperadores y emperatrices que han gobernado aquí son en teoría mis hijos... Todos y cada uno de ellos... Incluso Yuri lo es. —el tigre da una especie de bufido, con la cabeza recostada en la cama. —El único motivo que tenía para soñar era para traer un nuevo heredero, la mujer apropiada era traída y lo aceptaba sin más, mi vida no ha sido otra que dormir para continuar en una familia que no ve más que su continuidad en mi... Por ello no tienen derecho a alguno a ordenarme nada, soy el más viejo e importante Nikiforov que existe.

—Entonces no... eres un niño.

—E-en teoría no, pero no me permitieron... crecer más, lo más cercano que tengo a vivir es dormir cuando... Puedo pensar en cómo hubiera sido de haber podido crecer. —que Yuuri no lo mirara hizo sentir una mala corazonada. —O-oye...

—Eso quiere decir que has estado con muchas personas y entendías perfectamente lo significa ser un noble, algo que... Ni siquiera se te paso por la cabeza cuando me obligaste a quedarme aquí.

—E-es que-

— ¡Echaron a mi hermana a la maldita calle! Todo porque yo no podía verla y... No hay más herederos en mi reino, aun cuando sea una... pesadilla vivir ahí no hay nadie que tome el trono si yo no vuelvo. —acusa con una contradicción de deseos y pensamientos en su cabeza. —Tu lo entendías, también lo significaba amenazar con destruirlo.

—Quería que te quedaras conmigo, si no lo decía ibas a-

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE TE IBA A RECHAZAR! Pensé que eras un niño y... Si tanto me querías ¿Tan difícil era simplemente... Permitirme enamorarme de ti sin el peso de que si hago mal, asesinaras a todo mi pueblo?

Viktor movía los labios en un intento por responder a aquello que es simplemente lógico y cierto. Yuuri incluso había ofrecido ir a visitarlo, mil maneras con la que la relación que llevan ahora pudiera ser la misma e incluso mejor, pero no, en cierta manera no puede evitarlo, esa forma infantil que tiene la ha guardado a nivel de comportamiento y no pudo evitar pensar que de dejar que se fuera...

 _No fuera más que una mentira y no lo vería nunca más._

—te sientes... ¿Obligado a quererme? —pregunta en tono herido para colmo.

— ¡TE AMO, NI SIQUIERA LO ENTIENDO Y ES...! Es tan malditamente injusto... ¿Pensabas decirme esto? ¿En algún momento cruzo por tu cabeza decirme la verdad? Que al final... se me ocurría querer una familia contigo... esperar a que crecieras para poder hacerlo ¿Iba a ser como el resto? Esperando que sigas soñando para lograr algo y al final morir para que tu continúes y buques a otro imbécil como yo.

— ¡Te lo diría! Pero... yo no podría cambiarte por nadie más, nunca he tenido a nadie como tu, eres la primera persona que realmente me pertenece en cualquier ámbito y eso-

—Incluso ahora solo me ves como una pertenencia. —la ofensa en los ojos de Yuuri fue más que clara. Viktor quiso morderse la lengua. —Ya lo ves... Igual que el resto, lo que yo... —por alguna razón su respiración se aceleró.

— ¿Qué tienes? Yuu-Yuuri.

— ¡ALÉJATE! Quiero... Quiero estar solo un rato.

—Pero estas—Yuri le rugió, para que se apartara y Viktor solo apretó los labios, saliendo de la habitación con aparente indignación.

—Gracias... —agradece entre medio de un sollozo, Otabek se sube a la cama y comienza a lamerle a la cara. — ¿Por qué debe herirme tanto que me diga esto...?

Como tal, lo que le había dicho no era tan malo para él, más bien debería estar entendiendo a Viktor que lleva más de seis siglos viviendo en el cuerpo de un niño siendo un adulto, usado como un simple dispensador de espermatozoides o algo del estilo.

Pero que haya dicho que ha estado con otras mujeres por lo mismo, que lo ha hecho con ellas solo por deber sin sentir nada y... Luego diga quererlo cuando empezó todo con un capricho de niño sabiéndose un adulto, que iba a ocultarle este asunto hasta que le diera la gana de decirlo, _seguirlo tratando como un objeto._

Lo peor de su caso es que... Incluso ahora que lo echó de la habitación, quiere que regrese, el ataque de ansiedad haciéndose más fuerte que hace un momento por la falta de su compañía. Es como si la parte de su ser que se hizo dependiente lo necesita mientras que la necesitada de un afecto _real_ llora por no tenerlo en realidad.

 _Viktor en ningún momento lo ha visto a los ojos para decirle que lo ama..._

Hablando un tema tan delicado, afirmando un cario, _todo viendo a un lado_. Si Tan seguro estaba de lo que sentía, de que no es como las demás personas con las que ha estado, decirlo debería ser lo de menos, mucha más mirarlo a la cara al hacerlo. Acarició el hocico de Otabek que se echó sobre sus piernas.

—Perd... nalo... —miró su mano herida y luego al felino, cuya voz gruesa le hacía imaginarse como sería de no estar entrecortada.

—Lo haría si no me mintiera con lo que siente por mi... Si realmente solo soy una pertenencia ¿Por qué insiste en hacerme creer que es algo más importante y profundo? —se recuesta más en la cama, notándose en sus ropas holgadas y sueltas. Yuri se sube a la cama también.

—Vik... Idio... a—resopla, acomodándose entre sus patas, Yuuri cerró los ojos, se sentía adormilado aún, ya que no tenía a más nadie que a Viktor en ese palacio y los felinos en si no pueden hablar, dormir es el único remedio que se le ocurre.

 **..**.

Colocó el libro en la enorme montaña de muchos otros, murmurando lo que había leído y visto mientras camina en círculos en su habitación, tomando el enorme vaso en su mesa de noche y bebiéndolo completo. Se lanza en su cama y se arropa hasta la cabeza, respirando tan profundo como puede y cerrando los ojos para que la bebida de sueño hiciera efecto más rápido.

Giro para verse a si mismo, durmiendo en la cama. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, echándose atrás su fleco y examinando la ropa que había imaginado, Yuuri por algún motivo que no entiende, había comentado que el color fucsia y púrpura le sentaban muy bien y eso da origen a lo que viste.

Tomó una gran cantidad de aire y comenzó a caminar, con su entorno cambiando lentamente a lo que leyó en aquellos libros fantásticos, dio un par de aplausos y el extenso pasillo se hizo tal cual como quiso. Apenas un pequeño silbido se hizo la señal que su momento daba inicio.

—Príncipe Katsuki. —abrió los ojos muy lentamente, percatándose de que estaba en realidad sentado. —Lo están esperando.

Alzando la mirada, se topó con un par de personas que le tienden la mano. Una vistiendo de blanco y azul con cabello corto y negro, expresión sería y barbilla cuadrada. Al lado izquierdo en diferencia, había un rubio, de extensa y trenzada cabellera con ojos verdes y sonrisa un tanto pícara. No tenía ni idea de quienes eran, pero siendo el panorama tan extraño y estas dos personas que no había visto en su vida, significaba una cosa muy simple...

 _Esto es un sueño de Viktor..._

—Dale la oportunidad, has visto bien que como adulto sabe arreglar las cosas. —incita el rubio y con un suspiro toma las manos de ambos, pues ciertamente la debilidad corporal en ese instante no es ni medio normal.

Si hay algo que tiene que decir con esto, es que Viktor es un exagerado, mira que ponerle una capa... Lo que debería admitir es que la ropa, una especie de traje para patinar en azul, negro y plateado le encanta, también la ambientación tan bella. Las dos personas lo soltaron llegado un momento, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y cada uno desapareciendo por un lado.

— ¿Bailamos? —respingo por la repentina petición, Viktor le ofrece su mano, de preguntarle no sabría escoger a cuál forma le gusta más, habiendo visto tantas cuesta decidirse. Mantuvo las manos tras su espalda, intimidado por el dolor y a su vez, como un gesto de no haber olvidado lo que ha pasado hasta hace unas pocas horas.

—Asumo que soy el primero que te has cruzado que patina.

—No en realidad, eres simplemente el más especial en eso. —Yuuri mira a otro lado, queriendo cruzarse de brazos. —Escucha... No ser el primero no te hace menos ante nadie que vino hace tanto tiempo...

—Eres el primero en todo para mí, pensé que también lo era para ti. —Viktor ladeo la cabeza, sabía perfectamente que esto era así.

 _Su primer beso, primera caricia, primera vez... Primer amor..._

—Lo sé, también debí decírtelo antes... Haberte dejado ir y entrar en tus sueños para enamorarte poco a poco en lugar de amenazarte, es algo que te merecías. Tan solo quiero que entiendas que... Si bien es cierto que he estado con muchas personas ya, me da la seguridad de saber que contigo es diferente, más bello... Único. —concluye con una sonrisa suave. — ¿Bailamos? —vuelve a preguntar extiendo su mano.

—No puedo tocarte.

—Ni yo a ti... Pero el masoquismo me hace destacar, ni que decir cuando se trata de ti ¿Qué me dices? —Yuuri lo vio extrañado, dejándose llevar y tomando su mano.

Su quejido vino acompañado del de Viktor, viendo con sorpresa que la quemadura también se extendía por la mano del peli plata. Ambos afianzaron su agarre, Yuuri puso su mano en el hombro de Viktor mientras este la colocó en la cintura de este, retirando la capa y dejándola en el suelo.

 _El amor así  
Inspirador  
Cautivador  
Conmovedor  
Provocador y a veces tentación._

La música en agitado ritmo común de una parte un tanto lejana del imperio, aquella que hacía denotar que Viktor no estaba intentando hacer lo mismo de siempre, sino complacerlo en lo que más le gusta y es bailar, una especie de forma en la que ambos se unen de mejor forma, con el rubio cantando mientras el de cabello oscuro lo abraza, tentándose un poco entre los dos.

 _El amor es así  
Controlador  
Es dictador  
Emocionante...  
Apasionante._

—Hasta ahora nunca tuve el amor en realidad... Es evidente que solo contigo pasa, nadie más ha podido hacerme bailar más que mi verdadera madre, sonreír, ser feliz... —lo hace girar, sus manos sangran, pero lo ignoran, no les importa el daño que se están haciendo mutuamente, _pues es nulo._ —Estaría dispuesto a lo que sea por-

— A... ¿Qué?

Yuuri le fue arrebatado de un momento a otro, la música se detuvo por completo y la pareja que estaba presente veía con la boca abierta que... _Alguien se había colado al sueño._ Yuuri tiene los ojos cubierto por una mano desconocida y es sostenido también, antes de preguntar qué ocurre, su mano es tomada.

— ¿A seguir hiriéndolo? No eres capaz de hacer nada Viktor, nada que involucre tu propio sufrir. —un beso es depositado en la mano herida, que empieza a sanar frente a los ojos de Viktor. —Lo harás agonizar hasta que descienda en la locura y te desharás de él... Pobrecillo.

— ¡DEJA DE TOCARLO!

Como si de un simple y muy especial disfraz se tratara, la pareja se volvió el par de felinos, colocándose a cada lado del peli plata, mostrando sus colmillos al recién aparecido personaje que da una pequeña risita. Yuuri suelta un largo suspiro, cuando un beso es puesto en su cuello.

— ¿Muy tenso? Solo estoy sosteniendo a _"tu"_ príncipe. —al quitar su mano gira a Yuuri para que quede frente a él, pegando su pecho contra el suyo. —No es nada malo ¿verdad?

—Yo... no... —balbucea, mareado y queriendo volver a dormir, por alguna razón se sentía sumamente débil por estarlo viendo a los ojos. El abrazo y ser movido a un lado hizo que espabilara a medias.

— ¿ves lo que quería decir? No te importa atacarme mientras lo estoy sosteniendo, tanto me odias que no te importa hacer lo que sea para dañarme.

—Puedo decir lo mismo Jean, suéltalo... antes de que se me ocurra una peor manera de matarte... —advierte entre dientes. Jean siguió riéndose para si mismo, enredando los dedos entre el cabello negro de Yuuri, quién atontado no logra distinguir que es lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

—Perro que ladra y no-

El cuerpo frente a Yuuri cayó atrás y en su rostro, salpica el líquido caliente y espeso. Su grito no tardó en llegar por la sangre que sobre él había caído. Viktor tiro a un lado la espada que había usado para la decapitación y con un simple soplido quito el líquido carmesí sobre su concubino que tiemblo temeroso.

—Tranquilo, no es nada. —asegura acomodando con cuidado el cabello para no lastimarlo.

—Que violento, debe ser una de las tantas formas con las que me has soñado para asesinarme, ya que solo sueñas... Debes desear ser real por una vez. —Yuri salta sobre el hombre que se burlaba de lo que ocurría.

—De dónde está apareciendo. —mira a todos lados, pues no es común que puedan entrar como place a su sueño, _a menos que..._

—Oww~ Ya entendiste, que pena, pensé que tendría más tiempo de molestarte. —bromea en otro lado, apareciendo tras Yuuri. — ¿Lo ves? Ahora que sabe que por ti aparezco en su mundo fantasioso, quiere deshacerse de ti. —señala y Yuuri sufre escalofríos por el tacto del hombre. Otabek se lanza y lo tira al suelo. — ¿Lo harás Beka? Matarme...

El puma acabo pensativo y tras unos segundos le ruge, mordiéndolo y arrancando la cara de este sin contemplación. — ¡YA BASTA! — como si de un cristal se tratara, todo el panorama fue destruido y Yuuri se desplomo, quedando sentado y llevándose una mano al pecho.

—L-lo siento, no fue mi intención. —se apresura en disculparse y Yuuri le asiente, sudando con creces, respirando pesadamente. —Hay que... Debo buscar como quitarte ese hechizo.

— ¿Que tiene...? —pregunta entre jadeos y levantándose apenas del suelo.

—No solo impide que te toque, quiere llevarte hacia él y arrebatarte de mí. —explica tomando lugar en un diván que hizo aparecer del espacio vacío y negro, Yuuri con cierta timidez se sienta a su lado. —Es un hechizo de polos, él supone el positivo y yo el negativo, ya no sé si pensar que de hecho esa flecha iba hacia ti y no a mí. —murmuró pensativo con una mano en la barbilla.

— ¿Por qué querría algo así? Aun si nos dañamos entre nosotros no querría apartarme de ti... Y si tu-

—Antes de que se formen ideas extrañas en tu adorable cabecita, no es cuestión de pertenencia o competencia con él. Eres mi amante y si digo que eres mio es de la misma manera en la que tú puedes decir que soy tuyo. Trata de entender un poco el trasfondo de lo que suelo decir. —dice de la manera más clara y explícita que puede.

Yuuri es alguien directo, es obvio, aparte de muy denso cuando se presenta la oportunidad. Por lo su forma de ser choca con la suya, que espera que con pocas palabras y dobles significados entienda absolutamente todo, incluso con simple lenguaje corporal, cosa que en sí dio lugar a parte de este problema. Ahora diciéndolo así, no hay lugar para una malinterpretación o duda de lo que siente.

—Y... Estar en un cuerpo de niño me ha limitado el pensamiento a uno muy... Tosco y simple, disculpa por cualquier tontería por adelantado. —ríe con cierta diversión al respecto y Yuuri termina contagiado con esa risita. —A partir de ahora quizás lo veas mucho, cualquier cosa que diga de mí, pregúntame antes de creértela, quiere ponerte en mi contra.

—Es un hombre muy rencoroso, hará cualquier cosa por provocar esta clase de situaciones. —Yuuri se giró, mirando al rubio que ahora tiene orejas de tigre. —El efecto, por más fuerte que sea, no dura mucho. —dice antes de que se le ocurra preguntar.

— ¿Así eran antes de... Morir? —pregunta curioso viendo a Yuri y Otabek, el pelinegro con los brazos cruzados y el rubio con las manos en la cintura.

—La última vez que los vi eran así. —afirma Viktor. —Puedo hacer lo que me plazca en mis sueños... Excepto romper los de otro, hemos intentado de todo y no hay forma de hacerlos así de nuevo. —Yuuri negó con la cabeza, suspirando con cierta tristeza por el asunto. —Es complicado mantenerlos así.

—Se agradece de todos modos. —las orejas de Otabek se mueven mucho. —Me mantendré contigo, lo conozco más que nadie... Al menos así fue antes de acabar aquí, tal vez pueda predecir una que otra treta que venga a su mente.

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que te odie? —pregunta Yuuri mirando a Viktor y este ladea un poco la cabeza, pensativo.

—Siendote sincero no tengo una idea muy clara, aparte de Otabek, desconozco sus razones para querer hundirme a lo más profundo. —la sinceridad en sus palabras lo tranquilizo, pues usualmente sentía una especie de resquemor por sentirse engañado, esta vez no es así.

—Ya veo... ¿y no le has preguntado? —la cara ofendida de Viktor respondió por si sola. —Yo-

—Es tan... frustrante no poderte besar ahora que el sueño va a acabar... —revuelve un poco su cabello. —Los labios son muy sensibles y no creo que tener una quemadura en ellos te guste.

Yuuri soltó una risita, acercándose y dando un beso a Viktor en la mejilla, en un parpadeo el sueño acabo, viendo el techo de la habitación en la que estaba. Su debilidad corporal volvió, aparentemente había desaparecido por lo mismo, Otabek bosteza y Yuri permanece ene l suelo boca arriba, seguramente se había caído. Los pasos cortos y apresurados le hicieron una idea de quién iba a entrar.

— ¡Buenos días! —salto en la cama con sonrisa y expresión radiante. — ¿Ya estas bien? Puedo pedir que traigan el desayuno para acá, también libros, dime lo que quieras. —insiste con el cabello todo revuelto, se lo imaginaba saltando de la cama y corriendo a verlo.

—EL desayuno no estaría mal. —con dificultad se sienta en la cama, sonriendo al niño que lo ve contento.

* * *

— ¿Sabes dónde está Viktor? No lo he visto en toda la mañana. —cerro el libro entre sus manos, costaba bastante leer con el sueño que lo embarga con tanta potencia desde hace un tiempo para acá.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? Alrededor de tres semanas, Viktor había incluso llamado a una manada de médicos y brujos para ayudarlo, todos con el mismo resultado y respuesta, _quién puso el hechizo debe romperlo_. No bastaba con no poder el más mínimo contacto con el peli plata, no... Ahora realmente le daba sueño de hablar con él y más de una vez acabo durmiéndose sin quererlo.

Levantarse representaba una odisea completa, sus piernas estaban débiles y estando ya tanto tiempo en una cama entenderán lo agobiante que es, queriendo patinar un rato más encima. Las noches habían tomado cierta rutina también, Jean hacia acto de presencia en los peores momentos solo para arruinar el momento y dando detalles con la intención de arruinar la relación que tiene con Viktor.

El problema mayor, es que el peli plata llegado a cierto punto pierde los estribos, queriendo atacarlo de mil maneras y usualmente rompiendo el sueño, cosa que para él es dolorosa, siente su corazón oprimirse en esos momentos pues es _parte_ del sueño en esos instantes.

Otabek se había quedado con él en todo momento mientras Yuri acompaña a Viktor. El puma era mucho más tranquilo en comparación, pues Yuri gustaba de moverse de un lado a otros después de unos quince minutos -se había dedicado a cronometrarlo, eran siempre con exactitud, quince minutos-, Otabek podía estar más de dos horas en la misma posición, cuidado sino mucho más tiempo.

Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo en realidad.

—Veamos... —obligándose a si mismo a espabilar, termina de leer el párrafo que el interesaba de ese libro.

Otabek se quedó observando como realizaba el pequeño hechizo de anulación temporal, ya lo habían hecho en él antes y aunque lo permitiera ponerse en pie, el tacto con Viktor seguía siendo nulo. Hecho de buena manera recobro un poco de fuerza, la suficiente para salir un rato de la habitación.

—Durará alrededor de dos horas... Con eso me basta. —con su escolta siguiéndolo de cerca, llegó hasta el salón, quitándose el collar que siempre lleva y desenroscando la pequeña tapilla que tiene, dejando caer el polvo blanco en el suelo que de inmediato creó una pista de hielo.

Al poner un solo pie en el hielo su ropa se hizo negra y en sus pies aparecieron los patines. Otabek se echó al borde, no pensaba poner un solo pie ahí. Con un par de aplausos se hizo su propio ritmo, cerrando los ojos mientras danza, sabiendo que solo hay un observador y no necesita hacerlo perfecto, por ser simplemente un desahogo.

Una distracción, desviar su mente del sofoco creado por la distancia, por la inmovilidad... Por tantas cosas que le es imposible enumerarlas todas y tiene la impresión de que el tiempo activo no será suficiente... Lo único bueno es que Otabek tiene fuerza suficiente para cargarlo de regreso.

—Así que esto fue lo hiciste para llamar su atención... su estándar ha bajado mucho.

Cayo al hielo en medio de un salto, ciertamente asustado por ver a Jean en medio de la pista y... _No estaban en un sueño de Viktor_ ¿Qué hacia ese hombre ahí? Pensando que tal vez sería una alucinación lo ignoro por completo, eso hasta que lo tomo del brazo y lo pego a su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué esa cara de espanto? No soy un fantasma.

—T-tu... Tu no... —balbuceo asombrado. —VIK-

—Shh... —le cubrió la boca y Otabek ruge, caminando alrededor del hielo para intentar estar más cerca. Y al menos saltar sobre el intruso para que Yuuri se fuera. —Otabek, tú también debes guardar silencio. —con un pequeño movimiento de mano, en el hocico del puma apareció un bozal, el cual sin manos cuesta de quitar. —Ahora ¿A que fue lo que vine?

Yuuri hizo que aquel hechizo que tiene para su espectáculo hiciera aparición, cegando momentáneamente a Jean. Patino hasta el borde de la pista, antes de dar un solo paso fuera de esta fue tironeado al hielo de nuevo.

—Joder, tan inquieto como una sardina. —mofa. —Vine a hablar únicamente, no debería asustarte tanto ¿Viktor te ha metido mucho en la cabeza?

—Más de lo que he visto por mi cuenta, nada en realidad. —con aquello era sincero, Viktor se había limitado a decir que quería hacerle la vida cuadritos a cada oportunidad y que no se dejara llevar por sus palabras, de ahí en más, nada que pudiera dejar mal al emperador.

Lo que si cuenta es que envió a alguien a dispararle con una flecha que ahora lo tiene hechizado. No es tonto, quién lo ataque no puede ser su amigo o una buena persona, pues no le ha hecho nada y apenas lo conoce.

—Eres un hombre muy rencoroso, a la par que muy común. —mueve el rostro de Yuuri para verlo mejor. —Me cuesta creer que enserio seas tan importante para Viktor, conociendo lo que podido tener entre sus manos con collar y correa.

— ¿Y tú que vas a...?

En un chasquido, una larga retahíla de mujeres hizo aparición. Toda es una columna y destacando por algo en particular. Morenas, pelirrojas, rubias, ojos verdes, azules, dorados, purpuras, cabello largo, corto, rizada, liso, alta, baja, promedio, notablemente joven, madura... _Todas mujeres y todas con algo que sin dudas atrae a cualquiera._

— ¿Qué te parece? Todas estas mujeres han contado con la suerte ser las... "concubinas" de Viktor Nikiforov, las que han llevado a sus hijos y herederos a través de los años. —presenta haciendo que se deslice frente a la imagen de cada una. —Mujeres bellas, diferentes lugares de su imperio... ¿Ves lo más importante?

—N-no...

—Son mujeres, por ende, pueden tener a su hijo y por ello, eran sus concubinas. —aclara y las hace desaparecer. —No solo no eres de su estándar... Sino que aparte de todo no eres tan importante, acabara buscando a una mujer para tener sexo con ella y así, continuar con el linaje, lo único por lo que sigue vivo.

—Él no haría eso, él—un espejo apareció frente a él.

—Puede que le hayas gustado, pero mírate ahora... te ves enfermo, no puede tocarte ¿Cuánto crees que va a soportar estar de esta manera? —pasa la mano por el cabello de Yuuri que se ve en el espejo. —Permíteme alejarte de él, no quieres sufrir su abandono ¿cierto? Esto de aquí... —coloca una mano en el pecho de Yuuri, donde el corazón late azorado. —No quiere ser destrozado y tirado a la basura.

—Él no va a abandonar... él no me puede... —Jean observa un tanto curioso que Yuuri comenzara a temblar, esperaba una negación normal, quizás un arranque, no que empezara a sufrir una especie de ataque de ansiedad. —N-no puede abandonarme... Y-yo...

—Lo hará, puedo evitarte el dolor de ese abandono, lo único que debes hacer es-

Se vio en el hielo por Otabek que ruge en su cara, dispuesto a morderlo sin importar si es real o no, lo cual se respondió por si solo al momento en que desaparecido debajo de él. Clavando sus garras en el hielo para evitar caer mira con cierto espanto a los lados, buscándolo.

—Que agresivo, no has cambiado ni un poco. —bufa, apareciendo tras Yuuri. —Te sugiero pensarlo... No eres un hombre tonto, puedo saberlo y si tanta fe tienes en el... ¿Qué crees que está haciendo ahora?

Finalmente desapareció, y Yuuri se dejó caer al hielo _¿Qué estaba haciendo Viktor?_ Realmente nunca hablaba de que hacía mientras no lo veía, de vez en cuando tenía la espina de preguntar, pero tampoco quería que Viktor lo considerara insoportable por insistir tanto en saber _todo_ lo que hace y donde está.

Sin embargo, viendo la situación ahora... ¿Estaría con alguien más? Aun si es despierto, nada lo detiene de no entender lo que le ofrecen o lo que es su deber, _¿Qué pasa si es una mujer?_ No, eso no podía ser, Viktor no lo estaría dejando solo por ver a alguien más, menos a una mujer, eso es...

—Viktor no podría hacerme esto... —solloza tapando su boca con una mano. Otabek, clavando las garras en el hielo y así andar -costaba lo suyo- llego hasta el muchacho y restriega su cabeza contra este. — ¿Verdad? —el animal niega, bastante seguro del asunto, el problema viene a que...

 _No es precisamente por voluntad que Viktor lo hace..._

 _..._

— ¿Por qué Yuuri esta triste? No hice nada esta vez... ¿O si lo hice? —se revuelve el cabello, casi queriendo arrancárselos por los enredos que toma su vida y más aún, lo que tiene relación con Yuuri.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Me sentí un poco... solo. —se omitiría la parte de Jean por el momento, de decírselo quizás se alterara y no respondiera a la pregunta.

—Mis padres me llamaron, teníamos que hablar algo muy importante para el impe-

— ¿Tienes que engendrar otro hijo? —ladea la cabeza, observándolo con cierto vacío y su mirada opaca, Viktor alzo una ceja. —Estar con una mujer para que nazca el siguiente emperador.

—Si ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta curioso por el conocimiento de este con respecto al tema. —Venía a decírtelo, pensé que te gustaría saber sobre estos temas que son importantes. —acaricia la cabeza de Yuri, que cabecea, aguantándose las ganas de dormir por los mimos.

— ¿Lo harás? Estar con una mujer...

—Es mi-

— ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ES TU DEBER! —su alteración se hizo repentina hasta para si mismo. —No quiero que estés con más nadie que no sea yo, q-que metas en tus sueños a alguien y-y hagas... —sus labios temblorosos delatan lo alterado que esta.

—Pero... ¿Qué tiene? Aun si estoy con una mujer te quiero a ti, tener sexo con alguien más por un hijo no es lo mismo a lo que tú y yo- Y-Yuuri te estoy quem-

El muchacho lo había atraído y pegaba contra su cuerpo, iniciando un beso que sin dudas lo hería. Viktor con una pataleta lo suficientemente fuerte logro apartarse, viendo a Yuuri que pone una mano bajo sus labios para que la sangre que cae de estos no culmine en las sabanas, lamio la sangre, moqueando.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Te estas dañando, aun no logro romper el hechizo.

—No quiero que lo hagas con alguien más y que te de algo que yo no puedo. —termina sollozando, llevando las manos a su cara para evitar siquiera mirarlo. Viktor abre la boca y vuelve a cerrarla.

— ¿Qué tiene eso... de especial? He tenido ya a tantos que tener uno más no representa algo importante para mí.

— ¡Pero a mi si! —lo vio intentando limpiar sus lágrimas. —te amo y... yo no puedo darte lo que otras muchas si han podido, me duele ser... menos que el resto para ti.

—Nunca serías menos. Eres más importante que Otabek y Yuri. —el par de felinos alzan la cabeza y lo miran con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Qué? Es la verdad Yuuri es otra cosa, mucho más especial y si tengo un hijo con alguien más, no significaría dejarte, por el contrario, por quién soy capaz de sentir algo al hacerlo es contigo.

—Quiero que me lo demuestres.

—Ahora no podemos, no es de noche y... Tampoco quiero herirte. —no importaba si hubiera elementos de por medio, el toque indirecto también lo lastimaba y por ello estaban tan restringidos entre si. — ¿Por qué Yuuri quiere que lo hiera?

— ¡Porque no me importa que me hieras! Te necesito cerca y... aun si el dolor me mata lo necesito. —solloza llevándose una mano al pecho, con poco aire entrando a sus pulmones. Su respiración se hizo mucho más pesada.

—E-estas enfermo por tu sola cuenta, tengo que buscar como curarte, el hechizo de polos no debería hacerte tanto daño. —comenta con preocupación.

—No te vayas, por favor. —solloza y Viktor tras unos segundos se vuelve a sentir en la cama. —Si de verdad me quieres a mi... No hagas eso con nadie... ¿Si?

—Pero Yuuri-

— ¡Si de verdad eres mi amante no debes hacerlo con más nadie! —reclama. —Dices que soy lo más importante para ti, pero eres capaz de aceptar que te sigan obligando a hacer eso. Por favor... No me cambies por nadie más.

Viktor se lo quedo mirando, repitiendo en su cabeza lo que Yuuri acaba de pedirle, que en si, es sencillo, tremendamente sencillo, sin embargo... Si no lo hace ¿Qué será de su vida? Es la única razón por la que ha estado vivo por tantos años, una misión que aun cuando no le gusta, _es lo único que tiene_.

Aunque al pensarlo de otra manera, si deja de hacerlo... _Tendría a Yuuri._

* * *

— ¿¡Qué quieres decir con que no piensas hacerlo!? —quisquilla emperatriz alterada, levantándose de su trono, Viktor dio un largo trago a su té, habiendo creado el escenario para poder conversar cómodamente con ellos. — ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

—No en realidad. —deja la taza en la mesa de nuevo, apoyando los codos en esta. —Ninguno de ustedes tiene poder sobre mí, quién lo tenía hace mucho fue enterrado y créanme que hace de todo, menos dolerme su muerte. —sonríe con mofa. —Ahora, les recomiendo abandonar la búsqueda de una nueva pretendiente, porque la echare a patadas de aquí... También existe la opción de dársela a comer a Yuri. Igual que ustedes. —mueve la mano con cierto desdén.

—Permitimos que tuvierais a ese niño para que pudieras cambiar un poco de ambiente y compañía, no para que-

—Lo amo, hasta ahora eso no había ocurrido con nadie. —apoya la mejilla en su mano. —Soy lo suficientemente mayor para saber distinguir lo que está bien y mal, también para darme cuenta de que merezco ser feliz por al menos una vez en mi vida, de forma real y sincera con alguien que está dispuesto a pasar por alto lo que ha sido mi vida entera.

—Podemos quitarte el hechizo de inmortalidad si nos da la gana, debes cumplir con tu deber con la familia. —recrimina el emperador y Viktor lo ve con aburrimiento.

— ¿Crees que me molestaría que mi reloj biológico vuelva a avanzar? Si lo hiciera, podría vivir junto a Yuuri sin actuar por el día de una manera y al dormir de otra. Lo que menos me atemoriza es lo que ustedes puedan hacerme. —asegura haciendo aparecer una copa de vino, harto del té. —Aunque si _tanto_ les preocupa la familia, siguiendo las ordenes que dio Yakov, tengo una única opción con la que daré un nuevo heredero.

— ¿Cuál? ¿Una isla? ¿Otro reino más? ¿Destruir el Imperio Leroy? —la emperatriz se mostró ansiosa y preocupada. — ¡Solo dilo! Lo importante aquí es que los Nikiforov no perezcan.

—Ustedes mismos acaban de decirme que pueden deshacerse de mi hechizo, la forma de anularlo es hacerlo de nuevo. —a pesar de haberlo estudiado a fondo, nunca pudo encontrarlo como tal y por eso sigue hoy en día. —Así que... Quiero que lo hagan en Yuuri.

— ¿¡Que!? —ambos se exaltaron ante el pedido.

— ¿Y eso de que sirve? Si es ese niñito el que te está metiendo ideas ridículas y rebeldes en la cabeza. —dio un golpe a la mesa, calmando al par de regentes.

—Son un par de impertinentes para que lo sepan. Los peores hijos que he tenido hasta el momento —resopla acomodando su fleco, Yuri soltó lo que parecía una risita. —Como seguía diciendo, una vez ustedes hagan ese hechizo en Yuuri, yo hare el Conjuro de ser cambiante.

— ¿Ser cambiante? —arruga la expresión. —Ese no funciona para...

—Exactamente. Yuuri quiere tener a mis hijos y con ese conjuro no será un problema, siendo tan "inmortal" como yo la familia Nikiforov sobrevivirá por tantos años como él y yo queramos. —su sonrisa complacida por la sorpresa en ambos es evidente.

El conjuro cambiante no era más que una forma de hacer a alguien doble género, Yuuri podría cambiar cuando le diera la gana a ser de una forma u otra y siendo mujer, tener un hijo no supondría un problema, habiéndose asegurado de que es fértil ahora. Quizás no se tomará bien la idea, pero se tomaría el tiempo de convencerlo, en el tiempo que tenía de aun estudiar cada consecuencia de hacer este hechizo.

—Aceptan o no... Grandes Emperadores Nikiforov. —deja la copa vacía en la mesa.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber que no te abandonara al momento de obtener la inmortalidad?

—Que patético argumento para intentar hacerme dudar. —resopla con cierta decepción. —Créanme cuando les digo... Que lo que menos podría hacer Yuuri en esta vida, es abandonarme.

Daba por ganada su pequeña discusión con el par de poco obedientes mandatarios, joder, realmente había tocado con muy mala suerte a la hora de escoger, de tantas generaciones que han pasado por ese palacio, la primera y única en la que ha necesitado sumisión, esta no aparece por ningún lado hasta tener que amenazar.

 _Un fastidio..._

Le había dicho a Yuuri que iba a discutir con sus padres durante la noche también, por lo que sería mejor no interrumpir su descanso, sabiendo por palabras entrecortadas de Otabek que Jean había aparecido. Asumía que se trataba de un enlace formado en Yuuri por la flecha, cuantas desgracias trajo ésta a su vida, ojalá pudiera ir a clavársela a Jean en el ojo.

Lo que lo preocupa menormente aun para este momento, es que ni siquiera llegado al palacio propiamente, pues no iba a lograr demasiado solo metiendo cizaña, Yuuri parecía enfrascarse mucho en el hecho de necesitar de su compañía, en lugar de hacer caso a lo que dice -agradece que sea así-

Su sinceridad para expresar sus problemas también facilitaba el arreglar cada asunto como se debe. Parpadeo rápidamente por una especie de mala sensación, aun faltaban varias horas para despertar, tenía exactamente ocho horas y medias para dormir, ni más, ni menos... Su horario corporal a veces es poco beneficioso. Por lo que sentir que _despertaría_ es una mala señal.

 _Verdaderamente mala..._

—Esta vez, has perdido. —abrió los ojos enormemente por haber escuchado eso tan cerca.

— ¡YUURI! —se levantó de golpe en la cama, sudando a más no poder.

Hizo a un lado las sabanas y poniéndose apenas los zapatos empezó a correr por los pasillos, cayéndose un par de veces y llegando a la habitación de su concubino con rapidez, quedando con la sangre fría de ver quién estaba ahí.

—Buenas Noches Viktor, te veo un poco agitado ¿Paso algo malo? —pregunta con cinismo. El cuerpo de Viktor empieza a adquirir pequeños temblores a causa de la ira. —Por aquí todo estuvo bien, pero ya sabes cómo es, tuvo un pequeño ataque y estuve aquí para calmarlo.

—Suéltalo, ahora...

—Umm... No. —se encogió de hombros, con el muchacho dormido en sus brazos, inconsciente, desmayado... Es complicado saber con exactitud en que estado se encuentra por la forma en qué están sus ojos, vacíos y sin fijarse en nada, semi abiertos. —he podido darme cuenta de lo mal que se encuentra de salud por estar cerca de ti... Estar un tiempo apartado quizás le haga bien.

— ¡Cállate Jean, devuélveme a mi Yuuri! —de un solo manotazo hizo a un lado al peli plata, con su tamaño es algo sumamente sencillo. — ¡YURI, OT...!

—No lo llames, el también necesita un pequeño tiempo alejado de ti. —sonríe burlón. —Fue bueno verte hoy, espero tengas una buena noche. —despide y sin explicación alguna sale por la ventana. Viktor se incorpora a duras penas, viendo que quién se lleva a su concubino está subiendo a un carruaje que hay justo ahí.

— ¡GUARDIAS! ¡SE QUIEREN LLEVAR A MI CONCUBINO, DETÉNGANLO, AHORA! —ordena a gritos, y los pocos que lo escucharon llamaron al resto cumpliendo al orden de su señor.

Al darse la vuelta para correr a su habitación, se percató de que Yuri estaba tirado en el suelo con una herida, la cual está lamiendo con la intención de detener el sangrado. — ¡¿Dónde está el maldito medico!? —se aproxima al animal, tomando las sabanas y presionando la herida.

Yuri por otro lado estiro una de sus patas, atrayendo uno de los libros que había tirado por toda la habitación. Viktor intentó parar sus movimientos hasta que noto el afán de este por el dichoso libro. Los médicos para Yuri llegaron, el tomo el libro de todos modos, viendo que tenía este de importante si en lugar de rugir y estar corriendo tras Jean estaba más interesado en este.

—No dice nada en especial. —pasa un montón de páginas hasta notar una húmeda. —L-les había dicho que nada de lamer las- ¿Omega? —se detuvo al notar lo que salía en la primera línea.

Que fueran animales no quita que no supieran leer, que fuera complicado pasar las páginas es otra historia muy diferente. Les había pedido ayuda en cuanto a su investigación mágica para cumplir su objetivo de perpetuidad con su pareja, lo que no espero es que encontraran algo sobre él directamente.

 _Omega..._

Eso que habían dicho sus padres que era, en ese momento no se tomó el tiempo de buscarlo, pues no le dio mayor relevancia, quizás era una tontería inventada por ese par, siendo ellos también querría encerrar a Yuuri aun si a este no le gustaba la idea.

 _Rara casta entre la especie humana que tan solo un dos por ciento de la población se encuentra dentro de esta. Dado a lo poco común de su existencia, no se tienen grandes estudios con respecto a su comportamiento usual o características dispares con respecto a su contraparte, los Alfa._

 _Siendo tan escasos y pocos nombrados, codiciarlos está en lo común. Las características más destacables de los Omegas es su alta capacidad social, pudiendo hablar poco y empatizar rápidamente con quién quiera que los rodee, su presencia en si, trae el sentimiento maternalista que muchos adultos entre los treinta y sesenta años añoran sentir, hacerse un lazo emocional a ellos es más fácil que respirar según los pocos que han tenido el placer._

 _Por lo que se debe su popularidad y aparente misticismo, es la capacidad que tienen para engendrar descendientes, pues esta casta está formada únicamente por humanos del género masculino. La forma natural de concebir es la misma a la fémina, teniendo un pequeño canal por el que la semilla de su compañero sexual pasa hasta llegar al útero que siempre ovula sin necesidad de una menstruación. Su fertilidad es alta hasta el día de su muerte, bastando con una o dos relaciones para lograr este resultado._

—Yuuri puede... tener hijos... —su cara de espanto solo el libro pudo verla por desgracia, cualquiera moriría de risa.

Si él podía... No hacía falta el hechizo de cambio, por no decir que la probabilidad de haberlo embarazado es tan grande que lo terminaría aplastando. Por un lado, podía explicar perfectamente la sensibilidad que lo había envuelto, sentir ofendido por la más mínima acción de falsedad o posible infidelidad.

Aunque si estaba esperando... Y ahora Jean...

—Usen magia para curarlo y que alguien aliste mi carruaje, debo ir al Imperio Leroy. —ordenó con el libro en mano, caminando a su habitación, tenía la enorme desgracia de que su sueño no sería lo suficientemente largo para llegar al imperio vecino por lo lejos que esta, no dudaba que Jean se había valido de algún hechizo para llegar, pero siendo un lugar protegido por todos los lados, no dudaba que entrar por la magia sería imposible.

 **...**

—Si te quedaras quieto, no tendría que tenerte encadenado de esta manera. —acusa con molestia, el puma jala con todas sus fuerzas, no teniendo espacio para más cadenas. Hocico, tórax, cuello, el bozal, las cuatro patas, faltó su cola y es por hacer la burla. —Me da mucha pena tenerte de esta manera, después de todo hace mucho que no estás en este palacio. —Otabek se remueve, impidiendo que lo toque. —Que desilusión...

— ¿Que... esper... imbécil...? —Jean se comenzó a carcajear con tal fuerza que estuvo a poco de llorar por ello.

—Tenía mucho de no escucharte hablar y es tan gracioso que ni siquiera puedas hacerlo por completo. —se limpia las pequeñas lagrimillas que caen por el rabillo de su ojo. —Ah~ Que puedo decirte, será nostálgico tenerte por aquí, aunque claro, estas ataduras no se irán de aquí hasta que esté seguro de que no me vas a arrancar la cara, esta vez, no tendría como arreglar y mi Style no podría sobrevivir sin ella.

Otabek hizo mucha más fuerza por soltarse sin lograr absolutamente nada, Jean salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si y con las luces del pasillo apagándose a cada paso que daba. Abrió la última puerta, escuchando sollozos apenas estuvo dentro.

— ¿Ocurre algo por lo que estés llorando con tanta fuerza? —interroga curioso por el llanto tan sentido del muchacho que trajo a su palacio. Yuuri lo vio, con cierto resquemor en su mirada.

—Viktor es-está muy lejos... de-demasiado.

—Así es, a unos veinte días de distancia, eso claro si es que no hay tormentas de arena, tormentas comunes, turbonadas, tornados, hay una gran cantidad de desastres mientras más te adentres en ese desierto que nos separa. —relata con calma, cerrando las cortinas de la habitación. —Mira el lado positivo... te salve de la tontería que tenía pensada hacer contigo, deberías estar- ¿A dónde crees que vas? —lo toma del brazo para impedir su huida.

—Debo... debo volver con él, está muy lejos, tengo que volver con él. Puede preocuparse p-por mi u olvidarse... va a terminar a abandonándome y—Jean lo tira al suelo y pisa el pecho de este. — ¿Po-por qué...?

—Empecemos por lo más básico, no me interesas en lo absolutos y si me tome la molestia de traerte es porque a Viktor de alguna manera le importas. Va a ser una simple y bastante corta venganza ¿me estas entendiendo? —que Yuuri no lo viera al hablar lo estaba mosqueando bastante. —Oye...

— ¿Qué hago...? Va a enojarse conmigo por estar aquí y... él no puede molestarse conmigo... Debe estar preocupado en realidad... Él necesita de mi...—para Jean, Yuuri estaba metido en una especie de mundo bastante delirante y fantasioso, al menos la parte de enojase si es posible, la de estar "preocupado" no tanto.

—tan inútil como hablar con una pared. —lo permite levantarse, impidiendo de nuevo su huida. —Dame el gusto de ignorar moderadamente tu presencia, quedándote tranquilo en esta habitación.

—Pero yo-

—Este asunto es entre Viktor y yo, sé que odia que toquen sus cosas, haberte traído lo enoja y no dudo que vendrá. Hagámonos un favor y evitemos un mal rato. Sería una pena dañar a alguien que, como concubino, tiene mucho que dar.

No es ciego, sabe que Yuuri resulta atractivo a pesar de lo común de sus rasgos, que no fuera del gusto de Viktor es otra cosa. Francamente tampoco tenía una idea clara de que hacer con Yuuri, no le interesaba en lo absoluto, podría venderlo después, dárselo a los guardias, lo que le viniera a la mente primero cuando no lo necesitara.

Incluso quedárselo como una más de sus concubinos no era mala idea, pero eso para después.

—Existe la posibilidad de que Viktor ni siquiera se interese por esto, que vaya y continúe como ha hecho siempre, una mujer nueva, otro hijo más a su lista y _Yuuri_ al olvido. —comenta, Yuuri tiembla donde esta parado. — ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Ser un simple recuerdo y acabar despechado hasta el final de tus días por su abandono.

—Viktor no me va a abandonar, me necesita, yo sé que me-

—Si yo no quito el hechizo, vas a seguir sufriendo al más mínimo toque con sus manos, pudiendo morir en un simple abrazo o noche de pasión, una muerte _tan~_ patética. —extiende, pasando sus manos por los hombros de Yuuri. —Pero si lo deseas, puedo evitarte ese dolor, con deshacernos de un pequeño elemento ya no sentirías todo eso, bastaría con hacer desaparecer... esto que esta aquí. —coloca su mano derecha en el pecho de Yuuri, el cual aprieta los labios. —Te daré el gusto de vengarte por haberte lastimado como me ha lastimado a mi...

 _¿Viktor le hizo daño?_

 **...**

— ¿¡Por qué nadie me dijo nada de este libro!? —exclama enojado dentro del carruaje, tratando en al medida de lo posible evitar que su cuerpo dormido salte y corra el riesgo de despertar, ahora mismo debe y necesita estar dormido.

De haber sabido todo lo que está leyendo, hubiera encerrado a Yuuri el también, sin dudarlo ni por un segundo y así evitar que Jean se diera cuenta de su existencia, que hiciera algo blasfemo para él Omega que lo tenía como un perrito fiel. Yuri se queja en donde esta echado, con una venda cubriendo el lugar donde fue herido.

—Codependencia... Eso lo explica mejor. —suspira metiendo la cara en el libro y recostando la cabeza en el asiento, leyendo de nuevo los mismos párrafos.

 _Los Omegas tienen la particularidad psicológica de hacerse codependientes de aquel que tenga extrema cercanía, sea familia, pareja o amigos. Pueden olvidarse de si mismos, de sus sentimientos y necesidades básicas por vivir en la preocupación de las necesidades ajenas._

 _Es recomendable, en caso de compromiso o posible venta, mantenerlo aislado y así evitar los lazos con alguien ajeno a dicho acuerdo, pues crearse el lazo y seguido, la codependencia, el omega necesitara la seguridad de ser irónicamente, necesitado. Las parejas de los omegas no suelen permitir contacto con nadie más, usualmente encerrados en una habitación y proveyéndoles todo lo que necesitan si es que no caen en la trampa que esta codependencia significa._

Yuuri no estaba mal por las hormonas, tampoco por la ofensa que pudiera generar lo que había hecho, _estaba desesperado por no ser lo único necesario en su vida_ , no ser lo mismo que es en su cabeza, aquí es donde el reclamo de tener no poder tener un hijo se hacía más claro, incluso cabe la posibilidad de que Yuuri no supiera de su propia capacidad de tenerlos, tampoco de su codependencia.

 _Es completamente ignorante de su estado... El problema es saber si es a propósito o no._

Lo veía con todas las de fingir demencia con respecto a esto, quizás para evitar el rechazo de su foco de atención -siendo él-. Se rascó las sienes, imaginándose que estaría pasando por la cabeza de Yuuri en estos instantes y que tanto podría meterle Jean en la cabeza, solo hay algo de lo que si está seguro y que le saca una sonrisa que puede considerarse maléfica.

Yuuri no lo puede cambiar por nadie más...

Pues es su codependiente y eso no cambiaría, por más que Jean lo intentara.

 ** _Al final de todo, Yuuri sería suyo hasta el final de los tiempos... Pues no hay duda que lo acompañaría en la eternidad._**


	3. Demon Creator

_Me convertí en un demonio cuando me di cuenta, que siendo un ángel, no podía protegerte._

 **3 - Demon Creator**

Unos días han pasado y las lágrimas del concubino no han parado, día y noche, con las mismas y ya insoportables palabras para quién lo mantiene cautivo en aquella bella habitación. Por más que lo intente, no existe manera en la que Yuuri deje de pensar en el peli plata, resulta casi ridícula su forma de actuar.

 _Estaba a punto de pensar que enserio lo necesitaba._

—Tienes veintidós años, eres un muchacho muy joven para dejarte caer de esa manera a los brazos de un hombre que no hará más que usarte hasta que tu belleza se marchite. —dio un trago a su copa, Yuuri no toca absolutamente nada de lo que está frente a él, a pesar del hambre que tiene. — ¿Me explicas que es lo que te ha hecho para hacerte _dependiente_ de él?

—Él es quién necesita de mí. —replica sin verlo al rostro, Jean deja su copa de oro a un lado, apoyando el codo en la pequeña mesa que tiene delante. —Sin mi está solo...

— ¿Solo? Pobre e inocente niño. —mofa. —La soledad es lo que menos ha tenido ese "pequeño" principe, siempre acompañado de las mejores maneras durante el día y las noches, dudo que—un traqueteo lo interrumpió, suspirando. —Espera aquí un momento, hay un gato muy inquieto.

Yuuri espero uno cuantos minutos a que saliera, siguiéndolo con sigilo casi propio de su persona. Llego dentro de poco a una habitación un tanto oscura, en la cual el sonido de las cadenas hace énfasis con preocupante continuidad.

—Te estas hiriendo ¿Tan difícil te es mantenerte manso para poder liberarte? —el intento de rugido asemejo una respuesta. —Tan necio como de costumbre... ¿No te gustaría ser esto de nuevo? —con un chasquido algo apareció, dejando al puma tieso en donde está en pie y sangrante por la fuerte fricción.

Yuuri abrió los ojos impresionado, viendo la imagen que está ahí, igual a la que vio en su sueño. _Otabek en su forma humana..._ Siendo un poco más bajo que Jean, sus ojos opacos y sin una pupila, usando vestimenta que lo deja sin dudas como alguien de la realeza.

—Puedo hacerlo, lo que Viktor no, cuesta bastante, pero sería un estado permanente con el que dejarías de ser un... Gato de dientes afilados. —explica moviendo unos cuantos cabellos de lo que puede considerarse un simple cascaron vacío, la mirada desconfiada y _anonadada_ dejaba ver la duda. —Solo te quiero de regreso a cambio, no es compli-

—Yu... ri... —la ronca voz salió del cuerpo junto a Jean, el cual rodo los ojos chasqueando los dedos y haciendo desvanecer aquello.

— ¿Hasta cuándo continuaras con la idea de seguir al lado de ese principe de la desdicha? Pensé que encontrarte de esta manera te haría darte cuenta de que no vale la pena. Esto solo es para ti, ven a mí y yo te daré lo que más deseas en tu ya muy longeva vida. —ofrece con sonrisa confiada con respecto a la respuesta que obtendría.

—Así que eso pasa... —Jean se giró a la puerta, viendo a Yuuri que baja la mirada. —Quieres hacer a Viktor pagar por el estado en que está a quién quieres.

—Que inocente e-

—No es un amor familiar, no suena como uno. —interrumpe, Jean amplía su sonrisa y Otabek baja las orejas. —Es un tono... envidioso.

—Parece que el niño no es tan ciego como lo pensé... —tomó el rostro de Yuuri con una sola de sus manos, Otabek comenzó a hacer de nuevo sus intentos por soltarse. —Estoy llegando a considerar que sea buena idea decirte que es lo que realmente ocurre con quién está ahí encadenado.

—Lo estas lastimando, buscando que escoja un bien menor sin pensar que ama a alguien más y no lo cambiaria ni por su propio sueño hecho realidad. —continua con lo que había llegado de un solo golpe a su cabeza. —Por eso apuñalaste a Yuri... Por eso hieres a Viktor... Pero tan inútil al tratarse de la voluntad.

— ¡Sip~! Tenemos mucho que hablar sin dudas, sin embargo, será para mañana, es hora de que duermas pequeño concubino del Emperador de los sueños. —da un beso a la frente de Yuuri, que lo mira con cierta sorpresa.

Ser llevado a su habitación se hacía rutina, conocía el camino, de su habitación al comedor, del comedor a una sala de estar, el cuarto o calabozo de Otabek, la habitación de Jean y la salida del palacio, custodiada día y noche, igual que sus jardines y cada metro de aquel enorme lugar protegido hasta el último bloque usado para su construcción.

Lo único que puede hacer con completa libertad es ver por la ventana, algunas veces deseando poder salir por ella, volar tan alto como pudiera y llegar así de regreso a lo que considera su hogar. Su respiración se agita por momentos, apretando la zona de su abdomen, tal vez dormir anularía con levedad aquella ansiedad que se formaba con solo pensar _volver_ con Viktor...

 _Que lo sienta aún más y de ese modo, su "dependencia" aumente._

El problema de esto viene a que ni siquiera es consciente de lo que desea, no se percata de lo sumiso que se convierte y mucho menos lo extraño de su deseo. Hecho un pequeño ovillo en su cama. Jean giro sobre sus talones mirando tras de si, habiendo sentido una especie de fuerza que seguramente no sería nada importante.

Soñar cosas comunes sin la presencia de Viktor es lo típico, como ser un ave de negro plumaje volando tan rápido y lejos como puede, el cielo estrellado es el foco de su atención por un rato hasta que escucha un traqueteo que le recuerda a un carruaje. Bajando la mirada se topa con uno, elegante y cuyo conducto detuvo. Descendió y se posó en la ventana de este, descansando sus alas.

—Que extraño, las aves suelen evitar este lugar... —una caricia bajo el pico lo obliga a giraras, encontrándose con el hombre peli plata que sonríe amablemente. —Debes ser muy fuerte ¿eh?

Es un sueño, piensa de inmediato, pues es claro que él no tiene la capacidad de Viktor y si la tuviera, no habría razón al por qué. Dejándose mimar durante su propio sueño se sube al antebrazo del peli plata, trinando melodiosamente para hacerlo reír y conseguir más de sus atenciones.

—Sshhh, Yuri, no. —calma al felino que no le faltaron las gana. de morder al ave. Subiendo levemente al asiento la huele, estornudando poco después. — Eres muy bello... Me recuerdas mucho a alguien. —ríe y el trinar llega en respuesta. —Si, a una persona que fue arrebatada fe mis manos... Ojalá contara con la capacidad de venir a visitarme todas las noches y... Necesitar aun más de mí.

Da un beso al pico del ave y luego un empujón para que vuele de regreso o continúe camino, ladeando la cabeza de nuevo se alzó en el firmamento y... Abrió los ojos, aturdido y mirando a todos lados en confusión por lo real que se había sentido aquel sueño, paso sus dedos por sus labios en un suave roce, viendo por la ventana y preguntándose por qué tuvo aquella _real_ sensación.

 _Que cosa más rara..._

...

—Soñadores... Las personas más fascinantes y peligrosas que puede tener un reino a su favor ¿no te parece? —interroga jugando con la copa de vino, Yuuri frunce levemente el entrecejo. —capaces de soñar desastres, la explosión de un volcán, es tan poco lo que limita sus extraordinarias habilidades.

—Pareces tener envidia de no ser uno.

—Puede decirse que si, al menos hasta el momento en que logre hacerme con un poder similar. Al igual a quién te tiene con la mente en otro lado, puedo hacer lo que me plazca, con chasquear los dedos. La única diferencia es que yo no debo cerrar los ojos. —mofa, una soga aparece alrededor del muchacho que no se muestra incómodo por la presión que ejerce. — ¿Sabes? Cada Imperio y reino tenía la obligación de mantener a un soñador en su territorio...

Yuuri soltó un pequeño jadeo por la presión que está empezando a cortar su respiración y haciéndolo ver borroso. Jean suelta una risita divertido por lo renuente que esta el joven a hacerse ver mal por algo así, cuando más de una ve lo ha vito llorar como si el mundo se le estuviera acabando por algo un tanto más... _banal._ Con un nuevo chasquido la hizo desaparecer.

—El Imperio Nikiforov lo ha tenido a él y ms ningún otro a nacido, hasta que Yuri IV hizo aparición, igual a su madre y con su carácter. Rubio, ojos verdes, pésimo humor... Una gata. —resumió sentándose frente a Yuri. —Siendo el más joven no es de extrañar que mi primo tuviera interés en socializar, lo lleve a que se conocieran y era raro el día en que, de no estar ahí, me pidiera ir.

— ¿Qué tiene eso de extraño?

—Que, Otabek falto a su promesa conmigo, él no debía enamorarse de alguien, menos de un descendiente de Viktor, compartir la capacidad de soñadores hizo peor el asunto pues... No había manera existente de evitar que se vieran hasta que llego el día en que Viktor no pudo hacer nada.

—Cuando los asesinaron.

—Exactamente. —ladea la cabeza, tomando la barbilla de Yuuri. —Me quito algo que quería mucho... Más de lo que él puede imaginarse y ¿Qué hizo? Volverlo su mascota por todos estos años sin intentar devolverlo a su verdadera forma.

—Si matas a un soñador mientras duerme, su último sueño se mantendrá hasta que despierte y sabes que es impo—Que Jean apretara su rostro interrumpió sus palabras.

—Estaban en la habitación de Viktor, no en la que debían estar ocupando, estaban _juntos_ y la misión era asesinar a Yuri y Viktor, no a mi Otabek. No le bastaba con haber hecho a ese impertinente y molesto obstáculo de Plisetsky, sino que su propia forma de mimarlos evito su muerte. Todo se ha hecho _su_ culpa. —expresa con tensa sonrisa y agresiva mirada.

Yuuri quedo viendo a este con una idea formándose en su cabeza de repente con lo dicho... Ni siquiera él sabía tantos detalles, si Jean se supone que lidera un imperio y estaba en este, ocupado... _¿Qué hace sabiendo que estaban en una misma habitación?_ Más aún, que la misione ra Matar a Yuri y _Viktor_ , que estando en la habitación de este contaron con la desgracia de tan solo asesinar al equivocado.

 _Culpa a Viktor cuando..._

—Tu... los mandaste a matar. —Jean borra su sonrisa, apretando más el agarre. —Re-realmente murieron por t-tu culpa.

—Es culpa de Viktor, por no saberse estar quieto. —lo suelta con brusquedad. —Pero bien, es irrelevante algo como-

— ¡Mandaste a matar a quién amaba tu... primo! ¿¡Pensabas que te perdonaría algo así!? Eres... Eres tan cruel. —lleva las manos a su pecho con cierto temor, Jean se lo quedo mirando. — ¿tan difícil era aceptar que no te quería a ti en ese incesto que tanto deseabas?

—Era consensuado y Otabek fue quién me traiciono, aun así, estoy dispuesto a disculparlo si se olvida de Yuri, es muy imple. —resta importancia a la situación. —Habrá un punto en el que quizás me colme la paciencia y no me importe que sea un animal.

—Tu...

Al intentar huir de la habitación, Jean se lo impidió, cerrando la puerta con una mano y de un jalón, atrayéndolo a sus brazos. Yuuri, aunque lo empuja no tiene fuerza suficiente para apartarlo y caer al suelo como mínimo, queriendo mantener una distancia apropiada con el emperador, que, en su opinión, más de una tuerca floja tiene o el alma podrida a niveles gigantescos.

—Me lo recuerdas mucho ¿Sabes? Solo que tú eres lo delicado que el nunca fue. —burla bajando su mano hasta la cintura del principe. —Lo frágil de lucir y pensar... Otabek es fuerte y tú no, como unos opuestos iguales...

— ¡NO ME TOQUES! —quisquilla lo suficientemente fuerte para asustar a Jean y que lo suelte, Yuuri sujeta su ropa, que siendo de su reino es fácil de aflojar con solo quitar la cinta que lo sostiene.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele que te toque? —burla, sabiendo que, por el hechizo, debería disfrutarlo a niveles anormales. —Podría hacerte disfrutar más que él, porque en diferencia... _soy real._

—N-no me importa, aléjate de mí. —advierte, haciéndose atrás a cada paso que daba el otro.

— ¿Qué te lo impide? ¿Um~? Dímelo Yuuri~ Me tienes curioso. —admite jugando con el claramente. —Oh, creo que se... Esto de aquí ¿No es así? —de forma que el más joven no se explica Jean estaba atrás suyo, tocando de nuevo esa parte de su pecho en la que su corazón late azorado por el temor. —Te impide ser "Infiel", cuanta inocencia.

— ¿Po-porque me hablas de esa manera? E-es como si quisieras que-

—Que renuncies a tu corazón, nada más piensa lo beneficioso que sería para ti no tenerlo. Nada te dolería, nada te haría sufrir, la ausencia de Viktor sería irrelevante para ti. —ofrece, estando en otro lado de la habitación, Yuuri se deja caer hasta el suelo. —Cuando admita que no te ama... ¿No te gustaría que no lo sientas en lo absoluto? Serías libre de todo y nada podría detenerte.

Yuuri sentía algo extraño con esta propuesta, como si Jean tuviera especial interés en realizar aquel hechizo para despojarlo de lo que su corazón significa. Este hechizo usualmente necesita una concesión para esto, pues a la fuerza es posible que el afectado muera o por el contrario, el hueco se llene de deseos oscuros y sanguinarios.

* * *

— ¡¿Por qué no puede ir más rápido!? —quejumbra el niño dando una pataleta dentro del carruaje, el conductor no respondió para asegurar su supervivencia en este viaje. —Yuuri debe extrañarme tanto... ¡Y no tengo sueño! —continúa lloriqueando, siendo de noche y queriendo estar algo menos incomodo, comer... ¡Pero no! El sueño en este instante huye de— ¿Uh? ¿Volviste a verme?

El pájaro de plumas negras se posó en su antebrazo, trinando continuamente y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, hizo un pequeño de mimo a este, arreglando las plumas brillantes. Dio una suave risita.

—Si quieres puedes ser mi mascota, te cuidaría muy bien, incluso a-

—Viktor. —abrió los ojos sorprendido, el ave había dicho su nombre. —Viktor... Viktor. —repetía dando pequeños saltos en el brazo de este, su voz era extraña, era...

— ¿Yuuri...? —interrogo, que pasara de su antebrazo a su hombro y restregase su pequeña cabeza contra su mejilla fue una respuesta bastante clara. — ¿¡Pero eres un pequeño pollo!? ¿Qué te hizo Jean? Lo voy a...

Aunque lo tuvo entre sus manos, se esfumo en un segundo, miro sus manos con sorpresa, pues los pequeños rasguños que había hecho el animal con sus garras se habían quedado ahí, Yuri se sacudió, moviendo la cola en incesante ritmo y negando con la cabeza.

—Pero se supone que él no... es un soñador. —Yuri dio un pequeño rugido. —Ya se que no se debe nacer como uno para poder adquirirlo ¡Admite que esto es muy extraño! —exclama revolviéndose el cabello con frustración. —si Jean lo sabe... ¡Puede que lo mate! ¡Yuuri no puede ser un simple pájaro! ¡APRESÚRATE! —quisquilla sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

—S-si majestad. —da un pequeño golpe a las riendas

* * *

—Llegas a verte adorable cuando lloras, a cada instante veo más que fue lo que Viktor le gusto de ti. —acomoda su ropa. —Últimamente las noches son muy cortas ¿No te parece? Yuu~ ri~

De un manotazo su mano fue hecha a un lado, con la intención de haber acariciado el cabello lacio y negro húmedo por el sudor. Con una risita acaba acariciando la nuca descubierta del joven que se encoge en sí mismo.

Había algo extraño en él, costaba a su persona no darse cuenta, le recordaba a Otabek cuando _dormía_ , cuando _soñaba_... ¿Sería una señal de que algo pasaba? Sabía que los soñadores nacían, pero existía un método un tanto forzado para hacer a una persona normal uno... Como inyectar su sangre directamente a sus venas.

Quizás Viktor no lo supiera, quizás lo hizo sin querer o quizás está especulando sin ninguna otra razón más allá de la paranoia que se ha instalado. Aunque si ese fuera el caso, no vendría más seguir insistiendo y de esa manera, tener un Soñador en su palacio...

...

— ¿Estas bien? —acaricia la cabeza del animal que jadea agotado, sintiéndose mal. — Estas sangrando tanto... —da un pequeño beso en la nariz de Otabek, apartándose sabiendo que estornudaría y sacudiría luego de esto, pues el felino es muy sensible en la nariz.

Las heridas en su cuerpo sanaron, antes de que, con esta salud, diera un fuerte golpe para seguir en su intento de liberación, Yuuri lo detuvo, aun acariciándolo e impidiendo cualquier clase de movimiento, permaneciendo en silencio por un extenso tiempo-

—No hace falta que te hieras, vamos a salir, no sigas haciendo esto... Yuri acabara enfadado y no quiero que me muerda por esto. —ríe suavemente, Otabek resoplo, sentándose y restregando su cabeza contra el pecho de Yuuri. —Estoy bien... estoy... bien...

Su sonrisa se rompe y lleva una mano a su pecho, sintiendo que este duele con especial ahínco sin una razón clara más allá de lo tormentosos qué están sus pensamientos, algo casi típico de Yuuri. Esta vez es tan fuerte que... _ha llegado a considerar la propuesta de Jean_ , es algo tonto, aunque reversible, tonto a más no poder.

—Así que aquí estabas, mimando al desobediente, por algún motivo no me sorprende tu forma de ser tan complaciente. —comenta dando unos pasos dentro, Otabek gruñe. —Por otro lado, estando él presente, quiero comprobar algo muy sencillo.

Con un ligero soplido Yuuri parpadeo repetidamente, intentando fijar la vista en el monarca que se ríe sin disimular hasta caer rendido. Otabek abrió enormemente los ojos por ver un ave negra aparecer, la cual extendió sus alas, con la intención de volar fuera de la habitación, Jean la atrapo antes de que pudiera cumplir con esto.

—Un nuevo soñador a nacido... Impresionante. —mofa y de un apretón, rompe el ala derecha del animal, Yuuri quejumbra donde está. —Que sentiría Viktor de hacer a su pequeño concubino, una simple y común ave cantora sin capacidad de comunicarse...

— ¡NO!

—O simplemente dejarlo... En un sueño profundo y eterno, sería tan fácil asesinar a esta frágil avecilla. —Otabek bajo las orejas. —Eso pensé... Ahora espero que te mantengas así, sin la necesidad de asesinarte con quien es una recién conocida y valiosa pieza. Disfruta de tu compañía. —dejo a la malherida ave en el suelo, tomando a Yuuri en brazos y saliendo de la habitación.

—Yuuri... Oye... ¿Me entiendes verdad? Se que te duele... ¿No puedes volar? —confuso niega con la cabeza. —Mierda... Tus garras no pueden desgarrar cuero ¿o si? —lo que une el metal del bozal es cuero y si podía soltar al menos su hocico, podría romper las cadenas con sus colmillos.

— ¡Beka! —da pequeños saltitos y Otabek niega con la cabeza. Yuuri era similar a un bebe en estos instantes, ni siquiera esta consiente de que esta soñando y materializando su sueño, ya se imaginaba porque es un ave.

Seguramente Viktor está en camino, el príncipe lo creería simple e ilusorio sueño, no la realidad. Las horas pasaron de esta manera, hace un rato que acurruca al pajarillo lastimado, preguntándose hasta que momento Jean lo tendría dormido, pues la única explicación para Yuuri aun presente.

Unos golpes a la puerta lo hacen cubrir con su cuerpo al ave, no permitiría que lo lastimaran más, que corriera el riesgo de caer en el temido sueño profundo que está a un pasó de ser la muerte.

— ¡OTABEK! —la puerta fue rota y revelo al tigre de enorme proporción, sus colmillos aún más largos asemejándolo a un tigre diente de sable. Este no tarda en morder las cadenas para soltar al puma. — ¿Estas bien?

—Yo sí, pero él no. —Yuri parpadeo sorprendido de ver a la insistente ave ahí. — ¿Dónde está Viktor? Quizás-

Una fuerte honda los hizo desconcertarse, Otabek tomo a Yuuri entre sus colmillos y siguió al tigre, asumiendo que este sabría donde se encuentra el sin dudas enfadado peli plata y por consiguiente, el narcisista emperador. Casi sobra decir que no tardaron mucho en encontrarlos.

—Me preguntó dónde te dejaste... Podría enviar a un guardia y encargarme tan fácilmente de ti. —burla suavemente, Viktor con su expresión deja clara la poca paciencia que tiene. —Sabía que debí enterrar más la daga, al final del día, la hierba mala nunca muere. —comenta viendo a Yuri que ruge y no tarda en correr en su dirección para lanzarse con la intención de asesinarlo.

Jean chasqueo los dedos y frente a él apareció aquel cuerpo que hizo a Yuri detenerse insofacto, viendo con sorpresa este y luego al puma en la entrada, que baja las orejas y se encoge un poco.

— ¿Te gusta? Es igualito a como lo fue, hasta que metiste tus narices. —burla, con una repelencia hizo a Yuri atrás, el cuerpo de Otabek desapareció. —Ahora, realmente te esperaba un poco an-

—Dame a Yuuri, ahora. —ordena, tomando al ave de entre las fauces de Otabek y dando caricias a esta para tranquilizarla.

— ¿Yuuri? Yuuri... Yuu~ Ri~—se hace el pensativo, dando toquecitos a su labio, las ventanas se cuartearon por la presión que ejerció Viktor en toda la habitación. — ¡Eh! Ya sé quién es. —da un golpecito con su puño fingiendo haberse acordado. —Un momento por favor. —da un par de aplausos y la habitación se termina de iluminar.

Era la sala del trono, Viktor ni siquiera la había reconocido por estar, irónicamente, la parte de los tornos a oscuras, sin embargo, con la luz encendida apreciaba el lugar y a quién está sentado en el trono apenas más pequeño y de decoración más delicada. Lo curioso es que su vestimenta, evidentemente femenina le recordaba mucho a alguien, tan solo que no llegaba a-

 _Ah... claro... ella..._

—Se parecen mucho ¿verdad? Es muy extraño, se parece a Otabek, pero también a mi preciosa Isabella. —juguetea con el cabello del aún durmiente Yuuri, que tiene una pequeña diadema en su frente, de la cual pende una brillante piedra preciosa, posiblemente una ónix. —Con el tiempo recordé, que Isabella viene de su mismo reino, fue la princesa hace ya varias generaciones.

— ¿Y eso qué? —gruñe apretando uno de sus puños. Jean dio un soplido a los ojos de Yuuri, el cual no tarda en abrir los ojos. —Él no es nada de-

—Es lo que era ella para mí, en ti. —ladea la cabeza, llevando su mano l cuello de Yuuri que careció del instante de alegría de ver a Viktor. —Por ello, debes entender cual es su lugar.

— ¿Lugar? No es mi culpa que tu esposa-

— ¡FUE TU CULPA! —bramo colérico de repente. —Por tu culpa ella está muerta en este instante, todo porque el _pequeño y soñador principe Nikiforov_ debía tener un nuevo heredero ¡NO TE BASTO CON QUITARME A OTABEK CON LA DESGRACIA QUE SIMBOLIZA EL NACIMIENTO DE ESTE SER! —apunta a Yuri, que muestra sus colmillos. — ¡TAMBIÉN TE LA LLEVASTE A ELLA!

—Yo no me lleve a nadie, fue voluntariamente y el acuerdo tú lo sabias perfectamente. Un hijo, nada más y nada menos, los sentimientos o ganas de herirte quedaban por completo fuera de este asunto. —concluyo dando un par de pasos adelante. —Lo que ocurrió fue un simple...

— ¿Error? Anda, di lo que hiciste, que quién es capaz de interponerse entre una flecha y tú lo oiga. —incita, Yuuri aprieta los labios, con su corazón retumbando en su pecho cual tambor. Viktor lo vio indiferente y luego se acercó, tomando las manos de Yuuri.

—Saque su corazón... —el muchacho abre los ojos con impresión. —Ella me lo pidió, no quería hacer un lazo con el niño y mucho menos conmigo, pues sabía que Jean la estaba esperando pero... —Jean se cruza de brazos, sonriendo casi malévolo. —Fue un accidente, cayo de donde lo tenía guardado y se rompió.

— ¿Lo... rompiste?

Miro a Jean por un momento _¿A eso se refería?_ Su rencor no se limitaba a Otabek, sino a esa esposa que aparentemente fue una princesa de su reino, aunque estaba seguro de que no existió ninguna Isabella en la familia real, debió de cambiarse el nombre al casarse, ladeo la cabeza, examinando a Viktor.

 _No estaba mintiendo_ , al hacerlo desviaba la mirada y peor aún, intentaba alargar su discurso para hacerlo una excusa grande de lo que ya era de por sí. Había dicho lo exacto, siendo directo y sin explicaciones banales, _su sinceridad le daba a entender algo que Jean no quería..._

 _No quiso que aquello pasara._

—No eres un asesino... —murmura sonriendo suavemente, abrazándose a Viktor. El peli plata lo toma y se aparta rápido, notando a Jean demasiado quieto para ser normal. —Sácame de aquí... Por favor... —pide en tono bajo.

—Pretendes hacerte lucir como el bueno por haber sufrido... Ninguno de los tenemos la culpa de esto que ha ocurrido, sin embargo, deberías aprender que aunque te vengues de mi, ninguno de los dos que has perdido volverán a ti. —comenta caminando a la salida.

—No... —responde ladeando la cabeza y permaneciendo en silencio.

— ¡UGHH!

—Pero sufrirás igual que yo. —concluye con ladina y satisfecha sonrisa.

Viktor sostiene con todas sus fuerzas a Yuuri que se había arqueado, abriendo la boca a más no poder para tomar aire. Cayendo suavemente al suelo, llevando a su pecho un mano y la carencia de su latido contrasta con la expresión indiferente en su rostro. Con asombrada y temerosa mirada Viktor ve aquel precioso cristal en irregular forma brilla, Jean sostiene este frágil cristal.

—Es muy brillante, es la primera vez que veo uno así en realidad. —admite examinándolo.

—Devuel... veme eso ahora... —advierte con temblores de dudoso sentir en su cuerpo.

—Yuuri ahora es un soñador y un soñador es bueno cuando su indiferencia lo domina... ¿Por qué salvar algo tan inútil como es esto? —comenta jugando con este, impidiendo que Viktor en sus movimientos limitados pueda obtenerlo. —Además... Que me muerda es _molesto._

Una especie de mal presentimiento lleno a Jean, girando la mirada al percatarse de los rugidos dolorosos del par de felinos detenidos por él. Trago grueso, los ojos de Viktor daban verdadero miedo, negros exceptuando su irises azules tan brillantes que provocan escalofríos. La negrura cubrió la habitación y solo Yuuri podía contarse a salvo, adorablemente sentado en un trono, viendo indiferente lo que ocurre.

—In-Intentas asustarme con un simple sue-

— ¿Sueño? —ladea la cabeza, con venas negras expandiéndose por toda su piel. —Deberías aprender la diferencia entre un _sueño_ y una _pesadilla._

Los rugidos a sus espaldas hicieron que prestara atención nuevamente, quedando helado por lo que ve, pensando a que punto estaría Viktor para _mutar_ de aquella manera a quienes se puede decir, protege. Yuri es más grande, muchos más colmillos y su mirada nublada deja claro que no está clara su mente, Otabek no es la excepción luciendo más rabioso que de costumbre, a decir verdad.

Apenas pudo evitar los ataques de estos, que al rasguñarlo dejaron una gran herida que comenzaba a arder, como si en sus garras estuviera esperando un fuerte veneno en la espera de acabarlo por dentro o un ácido que corroería toda su piel. Sostuvo el corazón de Yuuri con firmeza, sabiendo que se romperlo lo más probable es que moriría, sin embargo, si podía cuartearlo no sería-

—Con esto no lamenta que muriera... Nada más de imaginar el dolor que sentiría de ser hasta qué extremo llegas por el rencor. —la voz a su espalda lo hizo quedarse rígido, sin el cristal en su mano.

— ¡QUE PUEDES TU...! —su aturdimiento desapareció, pero esto solo funciono para que Otabek se lanzara sobre él, rugiendo con tal fuerza que Jean grito pavorisado del animal. —Ne-Beka soy yo... N-no lo harías... ¿O sí? —interroga tembloroso con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. —T-tu...

—Por tu culpa estoy así. —aquello hizo más daño que la mordida de este en sí, logrando desaparecer y aparecer en otro punto de la habitación, sosteniendo la herida en su pecho, que de no tratarse sin dudas lo mataría.

— _No me... vas a ganar... de nuevo..._ —piensa cegado por el rencor. Viktor se acerca a Yuuri con el cristal.

—No hace falta, tenerlo tan solo permitirá que mi necesidad por ti aumente. —No tomó relevancia al comentario, sabiendo que todo lo que diría en este instante sería frío. Revirtiendo el hechizo con facilidad y desprevenido al cinto veinte por ciento, no tuvo la capacidad de suponer el ataque que vino por la espalda, cual perro cobarde y herido.

—Yuu... ri... —a medida que los ojos del muchacho se iluminaban, los de Viktor se apagaban, la mirada del concubino baja lentamente hasta notar aquella espada en el pecho de Viktor, justo donde estaba su corazón, la sangre caía en su regazo y la pesadilla a su alrededor, se rompía.

—Viktor... ¡VIKTOR! —lo tomó, acunándolo en sus brazos y viendo como desde los pies comenzaba a agrietarse, como si de un cristal te tratara. —Nonono... No Viktor, mírame, mírame. —pide levantando la cabeza del sueño a punto de quebrarse. Sin una respuesta y ni siquiera una mirada acabo quebrándose, dejando apenas pequeños pedazos.

—Jeh... Por fin lo... logre... —Jean cae moribundo, sin dudas inconsciente y debido a que ahora la restricción de la pesadilla fue levantada, los guardias entran apresurados a ver qué ocurre.

—N-no... ¿¡Donde está!? —quisquilla viendo a Yuri que sacude la cabeza. — ¡NO ME TOQUEN! —aparto a los guardias que asumen el estado deplorable de su señor a Yuuri. — ¡LLÉVAME CON VIKTOR! —ordena alterado y este asiente, Otabek no tarda en saltar contra los guardias para derrumbarlo y así ir corriendo los tres a la salida.

Los sirvientes evidentemente no se metieron en medio, pues no les simpatizaba la idea de morir a mordiscos del par de bestias que acompañan al extraño muchacho que su emperador trajo hace unos días.

Alejados del palacio, demasiado cabe destacar, estaba el carruaje y el conductor caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso, alterándose de inmediato al momento de ver a Yuuri y al par de felinos.

—L-le juro que no hice nada principe—hace mucho, se había impartido la norma de llamar a Yuuri por su título, es el deber después de todo. —S-solo empezó a... convulsionar y-

Lo hizo a un lado, abriendo la puerta del carruaje y viendo a Viktor acostado en el suelo de este, boca abajo y como si hubiera caído del asiento. Yuuri se apresura a recogerlo mientras Yuri y Otabek se sientan fuera. Pega su oído al pecho de Viktor, donde el pequeño corazón late tan lento que apenas se puede oír.

—Oye... Ya volví ¿sí? Despierta... —pide moviéndolo un poco, la cabeza cae a un lado, en señal de nula fuerza. —Viktor... Viktor despierta ya estoy aquí... Oye... Por favor... —comienza a sollozar, aferrando el cuerpo infantil a su pecho, mojando las hebras plateadas con sus lágrimas prácticamente imparables, gimoteando.

 _Si el sueño es dañado, el soñador no regresa..._

 _Promete que no dejarás que eso ocurra_

—Me lo prometiste...

* * *

—Tal como el libro que su alteza dice, usted es capaz de mantener un embarazo y hasta ahora se ve sano. —indica el doctor. —Es un alivio, al familia Nikiforov continuara.

— ¿Qué hay de Viktor? —pregunta, todo el tiempo viendo a la puerta, queriendo salir de este cuarto para ir a la habitación donde Viktor _duerme._

—No se ha encontrado manera de despertar a un soñador cuyo sueño ha sido asesinado, lo siendo Principe, esto es más fuerte que nosotros y nada podemos hacer. —la mirada de Yuuri lo hizo sufrir un escalofrio. —Pe-pero intentaremos ayudar.

—Bien... —acomoda su ropa y se apresura a la habitación del peli plata, la cual llena de flores blancas hacen semejanza a una tumba, los hijos de Viktor las pusieron, aun cuando quería quitarlas y destruirlas, pues él _no_ está muerto.

 _Está dormido..._

—Tengo tres meses... ¿n-no es genial? —comenta tembloroso, sentándose en el borde la cama y arreglando los cabellos largos para que no cubran el rostro de su portador. —No sabía que podía... hacer algo como esto... Realmente es poco lo que se ahora que me doy cuenta... —su sonrisa se quiebra. —Sé que estás ahí... que puedes escucharme... Espera por mi... te hare despertar y... haremos una vida juntos... ¿s-si?

El tiempo transcurre con cierta rapidez, en la cual Viktor tan solo _duerme_ , Yuuri apenas tiene control de lo que puede hacer como soñador y llamarlo devorador de libros se queda corto, hasta el último resquicio de información sobre los soñadores era enviada a él, pues de no hacerlo las consecuencias se harían fatales.

Ya que su hijo es descendiente directo de los Nikiforov, adquirió estatus, con el cual puede ordenar incluso el ataque a reinos y arrasarlos si le da la gana, evidentemente esto no cruza su cabeza pue son le interesa, usa su poder para adquirir más conocimiento, traer a diferentes expertos y que de esta manera, la masa conocimiento de una respuesta a la incógnita.

 _¿Cómo despertar al soñador que murió soñando?_

* * *

—Mami... —llama con suavidad, apretando al tela. — ¿Cuándo conoceré a papá?

—Lo harás pronto, muy pronto. —asegura cerrando el libro, agachándose para tomar al niño de cinco años en brazos. —y él estará contento de conocerte.

—Si papá despierta ¿Mami no va a quererme? —pregunta confuso, pues lo que siempre se le ha enseñado figura paterna, es un niño que duerme día y noche. Yuuri ladea la cabeza, con el cabello hecho una larga y gruesa trenza en su hombro.

—Jamás dejaría de quererte _Vitya_ , aun si el mundo se acaba. —da un pequeño beso a la mejilla del pequeño que sonríe. —Ve a jugar con Otabek y Yuri, estoy seguro de que alguno va a ceder a ser tu caballo.

— ¡SI! —apenas lo puso en el suelo salió corriendo, Yuuri suspiro, volviendo a tomar asiento.

Criarlo no era difícil, salía casi tan fácil como respirar y mentiría si dijera que su hijo es solo una interrupción a su misión. _Lo ama con toda su alma_ , sus ojos apenas más oscuros que los de Viktor, su cabello plateado y piel como la porcelana, sin duda alguna era hijo del principe durmiente.

Lo que ve ahora es que, Vitya ya está lo suficientemente grandecito para necesitarlo en cada segundo, ciertamente aun es pequeño, pero quería encargarse de que entendiera las cosas aun si fuera superficialmente. Tenía algo preparado desde hace algún tiempo, Otabek y Yuri lo habían considerado también una buena idea para su propia sorpresa.

 _Haber encontrado ese libro de traductor animal fue la cosa más útil de su vida entera..._

En la habitación de Viktor, que siempre está limpia ahora se ha desocupado la cama, haciendo espacio para una segunda persona. Tomó lugar ahí, viendo un pequeño frasco en la mesa de noche, se acomodó lo pequeños mechones que salían de la trenza. Ya se había decidido y nadie le quitaría la idea de la cabeza.

 _Su hijo debía tener a su padre..._

 _Y él, necesitaba a su único y eterno amante de regreso..._

—Solo será... dormir... —suspira, tomando y destapando el frasco, bebiéndose su contenido y acostándose, atrajo el cuerpo de Viktor, juntando su frente con la suya. —Te traeré de regreso muy pronto... Vitya está emocionado por... conocerte. —sonríe dulcemente dando un pequeño beso a los labios finos y cayendo dormido finalmente.

— ¿Mami? —el niño ve con extrañeza, pues lo siente _diferente, aparte no lo escucho llegar en ningún momento._

—Voy a salir unos días, debes quedarte aquí con tus abuelos. —indica indiferente, Otabek se sacude, quitándose las cosas que Vitya le puso encima y Yuri bosteza. —Obedece y hagas lo que hagas... No entres a la habitación de Papá ¿Esta claro?

—S-si... —respondió intimidado y asustado, Yuuri se puso a su altura y tomó sus manos. —Estas... raro ¿Te sientes mal? —pregunta preocupado.

—Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte, pero ahora no puedo distraerme en cosas como estas. Te quiero, cuídate. —revuelve el cabello y se va de la habitación, Otabek y Yuri lo siguen, dejando al niño con cierta extrañeza, miro sus manos, sin darse cuenta de que Yuuri puso algo en estas.

Era el collar que siempre le había pedido tocar, ahora que lo mencionamos tampoco le dejaba hacerlo. Se lo puso y la cadena se ajustó a su cuello, al quitar la tapilla la habitación se llenó de nieve. Olvidando casi por completo lo que acaba de pasar comienza a jugar con la blanca y esponjosa nieve.

— ¿Seguro que esto funcionara? —pregunta Otabek mirándolo.

—Lo hará y si no lo hace, la consecuencia sigue siendo buena. —se apoya en una de sus rodillas y un enorme circulo con un pentagrama se forma bajo los pies y patas de ellos, pronto desaparecieron de la habitación.

Fue como un revoltijo a su estómago, nada importante o que lo pudiera detener. Camina por los pasillos de aquel castillo, los sirvientes y guardias no hacen más que mantenerse tensos al verlo caminar, sin impedirle el paso a pesar de la habitación a la que entró.

—Jeh~ Yuuri~ Años sin verte. —saluda con mofa, el principe no cambia de expresión. — ¿A qué viene la visita? ¿Vienes a pedirme ser mi concubino? Te lo aceptaría sin dudas. —mueve la mano restando importancia al asunto.

—Devuélveme los restos del corazón de Viktor. —la sonrisa de Jean se amplió, caminando con lentitud de regreso a su trono.

— ¿Por qué haría una cosa así? Yo no poseo tales restos y no ha ayudaría en lo más mínimo a quién me ha dejado en este estado.

Decir que seguía herido tras tanto tiempo es poco, efectivamente las garras del par de animales eran venenosas, se salvó de milagro, ya se había adaptado al veneno, pero las heridas seguían ahí e incluso perdió la visibilidad del ojo derecho, no han sido sus mejores tiempos.

—No es ayuda, es intercambio. —corrige acercándose, los zapatos de tacón alto resuenan en la superficie lisa y pulida.

—Nada de lo que me ofrezcas puede—Yuuri hizo aparecer una pequeña caja, decorada de forma preciosa y con un pequeño candado, el cual abre y saca su contenido. — ¿y eso es...?

—Lo que ha quedado del corazón de Isabella. —Jean se levantó de inmediato de su lugar. —Es simple me das el corazón de Viktor y yo te entrego el de Isabella que, aunque roto, debes querer apartarlo del Imperio Nikiforov.

— ¿Cómo sabes que saque su corazón? ¿Cuántas veces has rememorado ese evento para darte cuenta? —pregunta con sonrisa mordaz y Yuuri no varía de expresión. —Hagas lo hagas no va a despertar, está condenado a permanecer así por el resto de su existencia.

—Tu parloteo es tedioso pue son dices nada nuevo ni sorprendente. —Jean puso una mano en el pecho de Yuuri.

—Viniste muy preparado, dejando tu propio corazón a un lado, debes estar en verdad demen-

—Como dije, _tedioso._

Saco la espada del costado del emperador, y sin problema, hizo la sangre fluyente burbujas que llenan la habitación. Jean se siente la herida, retrocediendo. Otabek se puso tras él, causando que caiga y Yuuri se siente sobre el monarca.

—Mi hijo ha visto por cinco años... a su padre durmiendo, Viktor no lo vio nacer, no lo sostuvo en brazos, no escucho sus llantos en las madrugadas y tampoco sus primeras palabras... No me importa si tengo que matarte y arrasar con todo este imperio para hacerlo, mi amante va a despertar ¿entendiste? —Jean asintió asustado. — ¿Dónde están los restos?

—E-el collar. —balbuceo, Yuuri arranco de un tirón la prenda, rompiendo el metal y dejando ver los pequeños cristales luminiscentes. — ¿Q-que piensas ha...?

—Existen muchos mitos con respecto a los soñadores, tantos que tarde más de tres años en leerlos todos y más aún, armar un esquema en el que mis deseos se vieran cumplidos en algún momento. —explica paseando sus dedos por el rostro de Jean, bajando con lentitud. —Finalmente encontré un posible método... Donde tu eres útil más allá de devolver lo que rompiste...

— ¿Ah?

— _Y cuando la venganza sea tomada contra un inocente, su alma no hallara descanso._ —murmura con tono poético. —Tu rompiste su corazón... Así que msi manos que lo unirán, deben estar llenas de la sangre que causo tal muestra de crueldad.

— ¿¡QUE!? ¡NO SEAS IDO...! Ughh... uh...

—Sin él, no eres capaz de sentir nada. —sonríe con cinismo falso, queriendo fungir con la apariencia, pues realmente no es capaz de sentir ni la más mínima dicha o tan siquiera culpa por lo que está haciendo.

—Espero que te reencuentres con Isabella, ella podrá perdonarte. —Da un pequeño besito a la mejilla del ya muerto emperador, caminando junto a Yuuri que se aleja con las manos ensangrentadas y el collar en la derecha.

—Estas llorando. —informa Yuri, el principe pasa sus dedos por la mejilla empapada, viendo el líquido salado mezclándose con el carmesí.

—No importa lo lejos que este, mi corazón no consiente los asesinatos. —explica con brevedad. —Sin embargo, por Viktor que es capaz de convertirse en un demonio por mi, debo ser reciproco.

—Quizás en eso tienes razón... —murmura Otabek, esperando el nuevo hechizo que los devolverá a casa—... ¿Qué pasa si no funciona?

—Quién sabe... —responde escueto. —... Vida, muerte, sueño... En este momento son exactamente iguales para mí. —el círculo se forma bajo sus pies nuevamente, los gritos por encontrar el cadáver del mandatario no son de sorprender, quizás llegaron un poco antes de lo esperado en realidad.

La sensación que te deja viajar es desagradable, Yuuri paso de largo por completo al niño que casi salta sobre él para recibirlo, cerrando de un portazo la habitación donde Viktor y su persona descansan plácidamente. Miro su corazón un momento, como una bella luz de noche alumbrando el usualmente sombrío lugar.

Tomarlo o no... Solo tocarlo haría que regresara a su cuerpo y romper en llanto por lo que hizo no es precisamente lo que se necesita. Tirando el collar a un lado, toma los fragmentos y los presiona en sus manos, donde la sangre se va haciendo más viscosa y funge como una solida unión a cada pieza.

—Esta incompleto... —murmura viendo el espacio vacío. Ladea la cabeza, tocando su pecho, se supone que no tiene corazón, sin embargo, se lo saco antes de dormir, justo al instante, por lo que en teoria tendría un corazón de _ilusión._ —Denle un corazón al sueño, pues el real no funciona en reemplazo.

Un corazón, prácticamente trasparente apareció en su mano y frunciendo el ceño lo cuartea, logrando que un trozo salte. Deja el propio con indiferencia a un lado, colocando el último fragmento y se sienta sobre el niño.

—Regresa a mi... Ya es hora de que sueñes de verdad... —murmura introduciendo aquel corazón, cayendo en un agujero sin darse apenas cuenta de ello.

En un abismo oscuro, donde solo hay una cosa, el cuerpo adulto sangrando, con aquel enorme espacio en su pecho aguardando por lo perdido regresando a su lugar. Con cuidado lo coloco, presionando para curar la herida y evitar una desgracia mayor. El gran respiro lo hizo gritar de dolor, sintiéndose quemar.

— ¡YUURI! —cayo de la cama alarmado, aparte de todo, adolorido, girando la cabeza a la cama. — ¿Po-por qué tu corazón estaba fuera? ¿¡Y que paso con...!?

—De verdad... de verdad estas despierto de nuevo. —no se tomó el tiempo de escuchar la interrogativa completa, lanzándose sobre el niño y besándolo con furor. Viktor no podía darse el beneficio de disfrutar esto pues no entiende nada. —No me vuelvas a abandonar, lo hagas de nuevo.

— ¿Me... fui? —pregunta confundido, dejándose abrazar con fuerza. —Yuuri... no entiendo nada ¿Qué paso?

—No importa, no lo recuerdes, solo recuerda que por mi podrás continuar soñando. —pide uniendo los labios con el peli plata de nuevo, el cual sintiendo un sabor extraño en la saliva que entra a su boca, que lo adormece. —Yuu... ri...

—te extrañe tanto que... ni siquiera soñándolo podía estar bien. —lo junta en su pecho, el adormecimiento se hace más fuerte sin motivo hasta finalmente caer dormido, no pasa ni un instante para que Yuuri sienta un abrazo por la espalda. —Vik-

—Por algún motivo, se siente como una eternidad desde que te pude tener así... Y no pienso permitir que se extienda o vuelva a ocurrir. —afirma haciéndose atrás, trayéndose consigo al principe al suelo y subiéndolo en su regazo, iniciando un beso muy fogoso, en el cual acaban invertidos sin explicación.

Las prendas se van desapareciendo y el peinado se deshace, dejando ver la larga y oscura cabellera del principe, dejando sumamente extrañado al peli plata, pues no se suponía que lo tuviera así y menos en tan... poco tiempo, el que hubiera pasado para recuperarse de lo que sea que paso con Jean. No recuerda demasiado.

— ¿No te gusta?

—Me encanta, tan solo es-

— ¿Mami? —Viktor miro a la puerta de la habitación. — ¿E-él quién es?

—Vitya, él es...

—T-te dijo Mamá.

La cara de susto de Viktor no tuvo igual, preguntándose enserio que había pasado, por la poca luz no veía nada ¿acaso Yuuri estuvo con alguien más o que ocurría aquí, algo aquí no cuadraba del todo. El niño avanzo por instrucción de Yuuri, quedando frente a Viktor.

—ÉL es Vitya, es nuestro hijo. —sonríe cariñoso.

— ¿Nues...tro? En qué momento-

— ¡Eh! ¡SI DESPERTASTE! —exclama lanzándose repentinamente, lanzándose a abrazar al hombre. — ¡Mami dijo que despertarías, pero... no pensé que fuera tan pronto! Tengo cinco años, te había visto dormir mucho y no entendía porque nunca desper-

—Cinco... años...

—Viktor...

—Estuve cinco años ¿Dormido? —confuso, la sonrisa de Yuuri tomó un tinte sumamente extraño que no supo identificar. — ¿Qué fue lo que...? ¿Qué hiciste? —pregunta con cierto temor.

—Nada, solo lo necesario para tenerte de regreso conmigo y nuestro hijo, después de todo... Te necesito para vivir, tanto como tú a mí.

Acabo con el niño y Yuuri recostados de él, no sabiendo como interpretar aquella y tampoco sin una idea clara de si quería saber o no que es lo que había pasado, que es lo que Yuuri realmente hizo, siendo a seis años de dormir... _Que tantas locuras fue capaz de hacer con tal de despertarlo._

— ¿No estas feliz? Ahora sabes que solo necesitas de mí, pues solo yo puedo salvarte. —da un beso a la mejilla del peli plata.

 _Quizás... tampoco estuviera tan mal... Si él se entregaba en bandeja de plata ¿Para qué negarse?_


End file.
